Pokemon: RBG
by Choso2223
Summary: A retelling of a well known story. The birth of heroes, the making of champions.
1. A New Start-er!

_**Disclamer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**_

The lab's lights illuminated the room as men in lab coats with giant unwieldy glasses scampered around looking for bits of data, tripping over each other in a giant mess. "You think Gramps would hire better aides…" muttered a boy scratching his thick brown hair, "no wonder he needed to leave to get his package. The boy wiped some dust of his black shirt's sleeve, his brown packs contents jiggling inside. He turned to the girl next to him who stood silent with her white hat. "Come on Green you even have to admit these guys are harmful to Gramps' research." The boy waited for a response but the girl , Green, stood silent.

"Professor Oak trusts them, so," she paused and winked at the boy, "I trust them." She swiveled herself back and forth, her bag bouncing of her. "Besides Red hasn't arrived yet, I mean you wouldn't want to start without your rival, right Blue?" Blue's face froze for a second than shook his head.

"Red?" He scoffed. "He's practically lost already. He's no rival."

"Says the boy who would always wrestle with Red on the playground," Blue opened his mouth in protest, "ones that I always had to break up because neither of you would give up. Remember?" Blue muttered a bit to himself. "Come on Blue, you can admit it. The three of us, together we have the best of times." Green continued to swivel to and fro as she waited for his response.

"Yeah, I guess," Blue put his hands in his pockets, "Don't say anything to him though." The front door of the lab open as a large man with greying hair entered the room. The assistants for the first time froze in place, not one moving, tripping, and no silly nonsense. "Gramps you're back. Got the package?"

"No" smiled the old man, "It would be more professional if you called me Professor instead of Gramps." As soon as the old man reached Blue he ruffled his hair. "Your friend decided to get it bright and early."

"Friend?" muttered both children when a large crash broke the silence and reverence of the assistants.

"Red, my boy," Oak shouted, "next time be careful, my assistants are troubled as is. There is no need to break them any further. "The cause of the crash, a boy wearing a red vest and a red cap popped out of the entangled assistants.

"Sorry Professor." Red rushed over holding the package and handed over a two pokeballs from his belt. "Here you go one package and you're Eevee and Pikachu." Oak nodded and pocketed the two balls into his coat.

"Good. Good" he walked in front of a large screen that suddenly turned on as the lights flashed out. ""Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people-"

"Gramps who are you talking to? We already know who you are," muttered Blue, "Come on, get to the request and your promise." Oak fixed his coat.  
"Well, you never know," He pointed outwards, to no one particular, "Someone here may be new." The three children looked around, lost by Oak's babbling. "Okay than." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Red!" "Blue!" "Green!" he looked at each one respectively as they got in line. "Today I'm passing an important duty into your hands: The discovery of Pokémon in this world. You see as professors of these unique creatures, we want to see and understand them so we can live in harmony and coexist together. However, we have only so little data on them, because of this I have granted all professors across the world to use my technology of this device to create a national directory of every pocket monster in this vast and wonderful world." He placed in each of the children's hand a red device. "This directory is called the Pokedex and I hope with this you'll help my dream finally reach fruition, the completion and creation of an International Pokedex. You three will be the vanguards of this endeavor."

"Gramps what about the…" Blue muttered. His eyes glimmered with anxiety and excitement.

"Ah yes," He turned around and pulled out a tray with three pokeballs from the computer.

"In my journey, I have bred only three Pokémon I believe can help you three grow and understand the meaning of my dream. These three Pokémon are here in front of you. Their names are-"

"Professor, wait!" Oak, Blue and Green glanced at Red. He grinned at them. "Don't tell us the names of our starter Pokémon. Let us pick it at random. After all regardless of our choice I know that we will pick the right one because we make our bonds. No matter my choice I will grow stronger and wiser with my choice" Red placed his hand on the pokeball on the far left of the tray. "Since I'm in front of this one, this pokeball will be mine."

"What?!" Blue scoffed, "I-"

"What's a matter," Green placed her hand on the pokeball on the far right, "Can't pick one without knowing if you have the clear advantage." Blue grunted and grabbed the ball in the center.

"No," he gripped the ball, "I just wanted to make sure you both get a handicap after all you'll need it to keep with me." Oak just grinned as they bickered.

"Come on guys, let's say hello." Red pulled his arm back and tossed is pokeball straight into the air. Into a burst of flame a small orange lizard popped out; its glowing tail glistening bright. "Hey buddy, I'm Red! What's your name?" The orange lizard looked at him puffing a small puff of fire with a smile.

"Char. Charmander"

"Charmander?" Red blinked at it.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, " Oak nodded his head, "This Pokémon will prove its worth in time. It takes patience to raise well but its burning passion is a great addition to any team."

"So you have a burning passion, huh," Red smiled placing his hand on his chest. "Well bud, so do I. Together we will complete the Pokedex and understand this world of Pokémon!" Red turned towards the others. "Hey-"A tongue licked his face. "Huh"

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." The small green creature muttered.

"Hey Red, isn't he adorable. Look at this big bud on his back. I wonder how it will look when it blooms?" Green smiled at Red while Charmander giggled at his trainer's saliva covered fate. "He likes you."

"It seems he does. So, your name is Bulbasaur. You got lucky", Red moved his thumb across his nose, "You got the best trainer of the bunch." Green and Red laughed when they heard the door open.

"Son, leaving already?" Oak asked as the boy was already almost out the door. "You don't want to show your Pokémon to your friends. "

"Come on Gramps, Green's got Bulbasaur. Red's got Charmander. My choice is obvious, no need to show off Squirtle."

"But Blue what about Squirtle. He hasn't seen us yet." Green asked. "Certainly, he wants to meet his trainer's friends and his rival Pokémon." Blue muttered something under his breath.

"Fine." He tossed his pokeball into the air. In a burst of water Squirtle, a blue skinned turtle landed in front of Green and Red.

"Squirtle." The turtle bowed and placed his hands at the side of its shell. Red and Green placed their Pokémon onto the floor.

"Red, Blue" Green placed her hand in the middle of the three of them. "We're starting this journey together right so lets set a goal for the three of us."

"A goal to be the best?" Red asked.

"There is only one best, "Blue stated, "and we both know who that's going to be."

"No, the goal to the best we can become." Green closed her eyes, "To grow strong and wise on our journey in any way."

"It's a good goal you know." Oak from the end of the lab, "I'll know you three will be great."

"Then it's settled." Red said with a toothy grin. "Together we will light the world with our strength."


	2. I'm being Onix!

**Disclamer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Charmander puffed out fire from his mouth holding his tail while singing to himself, "Char. Char-char, Charmander!" Red browsed through his Pokedex, the red device's blue light blinking as he fingered through the catalogue.

"Well bud," Red tightened the bands around his wrist. "Come on, we're nearly to Pewter City." Red reached into his pack and pulled out some fresh pokeballs. "We already got some new friends but still…" He looked at Charmander; the orange lizard ginned a toothy smile at him. "Do you think you can handle rock Pokémon bud?" Charmander cocked his head to the side.

"Char?"

"I know. I know" He took of his hat and scratched his fuzzy brown hair, "You're type match-up isn't in your advantage. I'm still surprised with beat Blue back at Oak's lab." Red chuckled. "Green mentioned fighting types have an advantage but Mankey isn't trained enough yet." He thought of the light tanned furry ape: its ferocious temper and its fascination with Red's hat. He'll hit rock types hard but… Red thought to himself among the Viridian forest's canopies of trees. "Maybe thinking about these amongst all these bug types isn't that good an idea." Red grabbed Charmander's ball but then a scream.

"Help!" A yell echoed from the trees.

"Char?" Charmander pointed west into a bushel of brushes and trees. Red nodded.

"Yep buddy, we need to find 'em!" They rushed into the foliage, the greenery scratching against Red's skin as the smell of scorched ferns followed Charmander's burning tail. The scream echoed again until the buzzing of wings began to fuzz out the sound of the yell. It can't be, Red thought to himself, a Beedrill swarm? Red remembered the warnings sent by the police of Viridian City. Breeding Beedrills means trouble. With that Red and Charmander slid across the floor to find two Beedrills, massive yellow bugs with black stripes, hovering over a man while flaring their mandibles and riveting their large drill-like arms. Three Weedle, foot long orange worms with stingers upon their heads, slithered on the floor shooting thick webbing over the man. "Shoot, I guess we got into a bit of a pickle." Two more Beedrills hovered down behind Red and Charmander. "Let's even out the odds. Come on out Pidgey," Red tossed up a Pokeball that exploded in a burst of feathers. With a screech, a tiny brown and white bird flew between Red and the flanking Beedrills. "Ready guys, go! Ember and Gust!" Charmander rushed forward tossing fire from his tail to scorch the first flying pair of Beedrills, they stumbled back as the Weedles slithered into the forest brush. The tiny bird began flapping its wings, forcing a current of air that cut across the trees, bringing fruit and leaves with it. The wind juggled the two flying bugs into each other and into the forest. In retaliation the two begin stinging with their drills at Charmander and Pidgey. Charmander used its claws to reflect the drills whiling swinging its tail to scare them off. "Finish them off bud, give it to them." Charmander swirled into a circle, spreading the fire into a mini tornado engulfing the two bugs in a fiery cage. The two Pokémon limbed away and fell into the trees. "Good Job guys!" Pidgey and Charmander danced around Red's legs, bouncing up and down.

"Such skill," the man mumbled, "but could you let me out of this cocoon?"

"Sorry," Red pulled out pieces of the cocoon. "Why are you even here? I mean to be cornered by Beedrills; they don't normally go near trainers."

"Yes, yes," He said as he wiggle the last strands off, "I came to give a trainer a TM. The best trainer would get my special TM."

"You're TM?" Red blinked for a bit, "You came all these way to give away a free TM?" The man nodded.

"A technical machine that teaches Metal Claw," He posed with his hands stretched out like claws, "The mighty metal attack that shatters rocks like no other! In fact, here," the man placed in Red's hands a small plate and a shiny disk. "The TM Metal Claw is found on this disk but this machine is the application that applies the move. Here let me show you. Your Charmander is a perfect candidate." The man placed the device above Charmander's head and inserts the disk into the device. The machine glows and releases circular lights that illuminate green over Charmander's head. "There he has learned Metal Claw and you can keep using that TM as long as you want. After all, I'm no longer Weedle fodder anymore thanks to you." The man wanders back towards the road.

"A new move," Red looked at Charmander, "He said that Metal Claw can smash rocks right? So maybe metal moves are strong against," Red searches the catalogue once looking for the move, "Here it is. Metal Claw, it's a steel type." Red grinned. "We got it bud! Our trump card for Pewter City Gym." Red returned both his Pokémon into their respective pokeballs and strutted towards the end of the forest. In a blinding light the walkway to Pewter City came to view. "There it is!"

"There you are." Red glanced towards seeing Blue leaning against a tree. "What took ya?" He pulled out one of his pokeball and tossed it, releasing a turtle with wing upon its ears.

"Wartortle!" the large turtle shouted.

"Is that your Squirtle?" Red kneeled down. "You got big friend." He grinned at Wartortle who stroked is it head with a tint of red in its cheeks. "Your friend is a tad bashful."

"He's not," Blue muttered, "he's just tired from sweeping Brock's entire team."

"You already beat the gym leader?"

"Like I said," Blue scoffed, "What took you so long but by the looks of it." Blue pressed his finger against Red's chest, "Your slow speed just shows how far I'm in skill then you."

"Says the guy with a distinct advantage against the first gym," Red retorted, "I mean water beats rock and ground which I heard are Brock's main types."

"I-"

"I'm kidding," Red passed Blue, "I know it was your skill that carried you through the day." Red continued down the path and turned around to smile at Blue. "So the day when where at the apex of our journey we'll finally have a battle worth a lifetime."

"Well you better make it worth my while, Red!"

"Wouldn't dream of making it easy for you," Red placed his hand over his heart, "It's  
been a few days since we started but I haven't forgotten our promise." Red heard the footsteps of Blue enter the forest.

"Better not," Blue waved Red away, "Smell ya later."

"Let's patch you up buds," Red glanced around, the multiple small houses dull in color allowed the brightly red Pokémon centers, homes of healing, to stick out literally like a red sore thumb. The pristine doors open with a whoosh as the smell of medicine and candy filled the air.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," smile the joyful red-haired nurse, "would you like to rest your Pokémon for a bit. We'll get them to tip-top shape for you." Red nodded and handed over his six pokeballs to the bubbly nurse, her pink and white outfit glistened in the white light of the facility. "Thank you; please wait a bit in the waiting room." Red walked over towards an empty chair and plopped down in it.

"It's been a while since a last sat down in a chair."

"Is it as magical as you remember?" Red stumbled off his chair on to the floor, seeing a familiar red skirt and white shoes as he fumbled up. "Green? I guess everyone made it Pewter City."

"What's that suppose to mean," she struck Red's shoulder, "Didn't think I had it in me."

"No, no," Red shook his head and his hands, "I'm just surprised we all made it in less than a week. Most people in Viridian said it takes most new trainers at least a month to get good enough to cross Viridian Forest without running one' s Pokémon ragged. Charmander had no problem with the critters I met up with and we even caught most of the ones we saw."

"Maybe those guys back in Viridian were joking; I mean they did ask us to give up our Pokémon to them." Red nodded. Green rubbed her chin, "They seemed nice enough but…"

"Gave you a bad vibe too?" Green's eyes widened.

"Yah," Green looked away, "To give up our Pokémon to some strangers in black clothing just for the fear of hardship… I didn't seem right. I've heard from the people in Pewter that there are conmen and thieves that steal Pokémon for profit and power." Red listened to her; her voice was heavy to his ears, "They called them Team Rocket…"

"You think those guys were members."

"Maybe," Green sighed, "Regardless, I hope no one took them up on their offer."

"Enough sorrow!" Red shot up with a smile and let out his hand, "I'm going to challenge the Pewter City Gym. I could use a friend for moral support and I know for sure with you at my side, I cannot ever lose."


	3. Pewter Punch-out!

**Disclamer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Pewter Punch-out

The lights washed the room, illuminating the hard rock floor before the two trainers, boulders, crags, and gullies stretching across the long floor flanked by stainless steel border. "So this is a Pokémon Gym…" Red tipped his hat, "I can already feel it. My blood pumping, the adrenaline rushing: it's just like father described…"

"Don't get too excited, you'll need that energy for the match," Green pouted with her hands on her hips, "I don't want to be cheering for you if you get tuckered out midway." Red rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"No worries," He gave her a thumbs up, "I can never lose enthusiasm with you at my side. I got to impress you somehow, right." He winked playfully before jumping down towards an indent in the stainless border.

"R-red" Green muttered. Red jumped down a level to the trainer stand in the field. Under his feet lay a pokeball symbol, he remembered its meaning; this is the stand for a trainer to lead his or her Pokémon to victory. It is here that Pokémon and trainer unite in spirit to battle against another. The lights dimmed and focused onto the field before them, shadowing everything but the battlefield of stone.

"Welcome!" Two lights flared on, lighting the trainer spots. A tanned man in an orange shirt and green cargo pants stood. "I am Brock, Kanto's resident Rock expert, and the Gym Leader of Pewter City. You're name challenger?"

"I am Red, and I'm starting my journey to the top right here. Together my Pokémon and I will show the world our burning passion!" Red struck into a pose and tightened his fist in front of his face.

"Ha, I like your enthusiasm but," Brock reached into his green cargo pants, "as a new trainer I can only fight with you with two of my Pokémon. These two also happen to be the earliest forms of my favorite ones. So ready yourself!"

"Wait, sir!" Red pulled out only two red balls from his green backpack that jiggled with his pokeballs. "If you're using only two then so shall I. I'm here to test my skill against an opponent on equal footing…" Red grinned widely, "I cannot expect to complete my duty and my dream if I cannot face challenges on a level ground."

"Wise words from a mere boy," Brock shouted.

"Words of a father said to a son," Red tossed his first ball into the air and clutched it, "Words that I shall live by!" With that both trainers twisted their arms back and released their pokeballs into the air. In an explosion of force and rocks, two Pokémon landed on the field.

"Mannnnn!" a light tan ape appeared upon the floor; it pounded the floor and snorted, "Mankey!"

"Go Mankey!" Red called, "Let's show off your moves." Mankey nodded and squatted into a ready stance as the other Pokémon laid quiet in the dust. He uses rock Pokémon so a fighting type move would be highly effective but, Red thought to himself, Mankey has little bulk to in him. Can't risk much damage or else I'll be gambling with half my team. "Okay, Mankey charge in with a Low Sweep." Mankey rushed into the dusty debris and swept to the earth with its short legs until a large whack sundered the dust cloud to reveal a large boulder blocking the leg with its two large arms. "!" Red muttered.

"Geo," muttered the stone.

"Push him back Geodude!" Brock swiped his arm through the air.

"Geo! Geodude!" the stone flexed its arms and launched Mankey into the air. Mankey landed on its arms and rolled itself back onto its feet.

"Nice job," Red glanced at the stone Pokémon, Geodude. Its large arms pounded against the ground. "We'll need to break that defense up" Red snapped his fingers, "Mankey listen carefully for a sound from me, Okay." The little monkey snorted. "Mankey go in for another Low Sweep!" Red followed Mankey's footing as it rushed forward, his eyes in synch with each step.

"Nice try but it won't work. Geodude prepare for it." Geodude opened its large palms for the strike. When Mankey began to hug the ground for the sweep, Red clapped his hands.  
"Now bud, shoot up with a Low Kick!" Mankey swung itself upward to hit Geodude under the chin with its foot. A large cracking sound echoed across the room as the rock Pokémon flung into the air and smashing into the left bank of steel.

"That was a good hit, didn't see that coming," Brock sighed, Geodude can you still stand friend!" The rock Pokémon rolled out of the dented metal but swirled around in a stunned dance.

"Geo-," muttered it, "geo." Brock took out Geodude's pokeball and shot out a red light from it, encapsulating it once more.

"For a newcomer that was an impressive tactic," Brock nodded while he rubbed his chin, "didn't see it coming. First feinting into an attack that I thought could be endured with Geodude's mass but then used that mass against me. Impressive but that only works if you can maintain this momentum!" With a great toss and another blast of rocks from a new pokeball, a large serpent of stone and rocks appeared, its large horn jutting from its thick skull. "Can you're Mankey lift my Onix or will his stonewall defense outlast your might."

"Come on Mankey, let's go," Mankey rushed forward.

"Not this time, Onix wrap and start binding!" With a twist the rock giant twisted away from Mankey's sweep and constricted it with its large stony form.

"Mankey!" Red shouted.

"It's no use. Your Pokémon is trapped in my constriction! Onix tossed it up and tackle it!" Onix shifted and swung Mankey into the air and with a spring of its body shot up forcing the small monkey into the sky and landing in a crash in front of Red.

"Shoot, sorry Mankey…" Red returned it to its capsule. With a twist and a throw his last pokeball for the match busted onto the field in a vortex of fire. "Prepare yourself this is my trump card!" Green remained quiet on the outfields. She tightened her grip on her skirt. A fire Pokémon, she questioned, I though Red would be more prepared for this…but maybe…

"Come on Red, you better not lose!" Green shouted. "You said you wanted to impress me so you better do it!" Red nodded.

"Go Charmander! Rush it bud!" The lizard flared out a burst of flame and rushed forward.

"Bad move! Onix wrap!" The stony giant swiveled around the small lizard.

"Smokescreen bud!" Charmander's eye twinkled and shot out a large black fog from its mouth as the large giant began to tighten itself to capture him. No sound or grunt came from the smog. "Charmander show 'em your stuff, hit it now with Metal claw!" With a twinkle of light shone through the smog with a single echoed smash broke the silence and the collapse of wind blew the fog away revealing Charmander bouncing away as Onix collapsed backwards. The stone giant reeled up and charged forward.

"This is it release your power, Onix. Release your bind!" Onix shot forward at Charmander but with a hop off the stone giant's large horn into the air, Charmander dodge the blow.

"One more time bud!" Red punched the air. "Metal Claw!" Charmander fell down upon Onix hitting it with his gleaming claw, forcing the giant into the stony ground. Amongst the dust, Onix's dulled out eyes ended the match. "Phew, we did bud!" Red pulled himself off from the trainer pit and let out a sigh. But in a moment he was squashed by his friend.

"You did!" Green smothered Red, tightening her arms around him, "That was an amazing strike!" Red's cheeks flushed a bit while he tried to mutter something. Yet from the corner of his eye he noticed Charmander giggling at him. Red mouthed at him to stop. "But…" Green bonked Red in the head. "You worried me there when you sent out Charmander! I thought you were being a fool! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What?" babbled Red, " I didn't mean... I mean I didn't' know... I don't know! Why?"

"Because she didn't want to see her friend lose. So don't worry yourself too much." Red and Green glanced to see Brock holding a single circular piece of metal in his palm. "But you pulled a miraculous battle especially for a newcomer and proof of your achievement is this, it's called a badge." Red picked up the piece of metal, a hexagonal brown sheet. "This badge reveals to trainers around you that you bested me in honorable battle and gives them a sense of power that you have. Treasure this as I have a feeling it won't be your last. Maybe you'll be first in years to challenge the Elite Four..."


	4. Fairy in the Cave!

Pokémon: RGB, Fairy Dark Cave

**Disclamer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

"Bulba!"

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Char" The two Pokémon paraded forward puffing clouds of powder and smog as they triumphantly marched forward. Red and Green laughed at the two Pokémon playing in the dark cave.

"If you asked me if I'd be fine being in a dark cave," Green chuckled, "I would have called you crazy."

"That's right you're afraid of the dark," Red tipped his hat, "But with Charmander and Bulbasaur here I guess even the dark isn't so scary anymore." Green nodded. "To tell you the truth, remember when we were visiting Mount Moon back when we were small?" Green glanced at Red. "Yeah, remember? Our parents decided that it'd be great to be a part of the great to watch the Great Clefairy gathering that come here to evolve next to the largest moon stone in Kanto."

"You remembered all that?" Green muttered.

"Yeah," Red shrugged the flickering of Charmander's tail lite the area around the as they further climbed Mount Moon, "I just remember these moments. Ask me about anything else and I'll blank but when it comes to moments like that I just…I just can't forget."

"They mean a lot to you," Red blinked a bit.

"What means a lot?"

"Those memories," Green smiled, "Both our dads are rarely home because they constantly are out training and growing while supporting for us. So those memories when the entire family is together we remember those the most… I just…"

"Yeah…" Red sniffed, "Miss em sometimes." Green nodded.

"Come on we need to leave this cave," Green ran ahead, "Its giving me the chills."

"Green wait up!" Bulbasaur sprint ahead to catch up to its trainer, "Shoot, we'll get lost if we don't stick together. Come on, Charmander. She couldn't have gotten that far." Red picked up his pace with Charmander on his heels. The cave began to echo as Zubats, blind purple bats, flapped and screeched around the dark interior. The mummers of others bounced against the wall as the air around Green and Bulbasaur crept upon them.

"I-I guess running ahead was a bad idea," a hand placed on her shoulder and with a twist and a hit the figure clunked to the ground.

"Geez," Red rubbed his face, "what was the for!"

"Sneaking up on my you idiot!" Green offered her hand, "You know I'm scared of the dark!"

"Well you shouldn't have run off so quickly!" Red and Green glared at each other until a manic chuckle cracked the silence. "W-what was that…"

"I don't know" Green chattered," Wait! Where are you going!" Red pointed forward as he crept deeper into the cave.

"I rather keep moving forward then moving back," Red glanced around, "If Brock's friend was right this way should be correct."

"Brock's friend?"

"Yeah, he told me that some weird people are in the cave and blocking the way to Cerulean." Red exhaled, "I just hope that sound is those weirdos he mentioned.

"And if there not," Green asked. Red scratched his head.

"Um…" he shrugged, "We run?"

"That's your plan…" Red weakly smiled, "Fine but no heroics! That last thing I want is to be stuck alone in this cave half frightened and half worrying about you!"

"Noted!" Red nodded. Both crept forward hearing the muddled voices growing stronger until the sound of electricity sliced the voices in two. Red and Green glanced over the corner to see a man covered in dirt and red stains as two people in black clothing stood over him with an electric prod.

"Come now, hon…" one of the shadowy figures sung, "we don't have to fry your' ragged hide any further if you give up your fossils…after all my boss needs them for his wonderful plans…" The other grunt cracked the prod once more.

"Better listen!" he barked. "Besides either you leave here dead or bruised doesn't matter. We get it either way."

"F-fossils…are mine!" The female figure snapped her fingers and the prod raised, the electricity singed the air. The cowering man waited but with a thwack the electricity ceased. Red turned to notice Green standing in the open.

"Leave him alone!" Green stood ready as Bulbasaur prepared itself.

"Saur!"

"Look at this the little girl thinks he can stop us," The woman of the two chuckled as both figure's tossed up a pokeball and in a burst of light a large bat with a giant mouth screeched as a long serpent slithered underneath it, "Grass wilts to poison sweetie. You better run along." Green stood still and pointed towards them.

"Bulbasaur tackle!" Bulbasaur sprinted forward and jump forward to smash into the large bat but a large tail swatted him back. "Bulbasaur!"

"You're all alone lass. Give up!" shouted the shadowy man but then a light gleamed as the back of the serpent was slashed forcing the Pokémon to flinch onto its back. "What!"

"I thought you left." Green sighed as Red slid forward from the shadow holding two large rocks.

"That brat got the fossils!" shouted the shadowy woman.

"You were playing hero so I had to be smart one this time," Red laughed as he stuffed the two fossils into his pack. Green stared at Red a bit. "I know this isn't the best time for jokes but I had to get these away from both these two and that man. I saw his eyes from our hiding spot…he was crazed for them. We need a way to get rid of them." Green nodded. Bulbasaur and Charmander stood ready together but both shadowy figures returned their Pokémon in a blink of red light.

"Those two fossils aren't worth the risk," muttered the shadowy woman, "Let's get out of here." Both figures dropped a bomb that exploded in smoke. Charmander blew a blast of fire but as the smog dissipated, the two figures blended into the shadows.  
"Red we need to get this poor man to a hospital now!" Green ran over to the man's side and with Red lifted him of the ground but as they went down the steps a small Clefairy stood in their way.

"clefa?" the pink creature twitched its large pointy ears and began to dance about. Its pink puffy tail wagging while it swung its figures back and forth, the small Pokémon chanted in tune "Clefa, Clefa!" its fingers began to glow and with a split second, the light split around them encasing the injured man in blinding light. The man began to cough and struggle in Red's and Green's grip. The man pushed himself off the two children and muttered something about fossils and returned to his spot, shaking and staring at the gap where he rest before.

"Sir," the man muttered more about fossils ignoring Green's question, "I see… Red let's leave this cave." After man turns and curves, a way of light shone the way out of the dark cave of Mount Moon. "Finally fresh air, um…" Green placed her hands on her hips, "What do we do with those fossils?" Red pulled one out and held it up to Green.

"I don't know but you need to take one. We saved these fossils and that man from something sinister so it's just that we both get one."

"Do you think we'll every find out why they wanted these fossils so much?" Red shrugged, " I guest not. Well off we go then." Green began running down the path towards Cerulean.

"Green what you are doing!" Red mumbled, "I thought we decided never to do this again! The small pink fairy, Clefairy popped out of the cave entrance and skipped after them both in a jaunty gait.

"Cleffa!"


	5. Mew Ways!

Pokemon RGB: Part 5, Mew Ways

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

The swish and swash of the waves blanketed the air as droplets of saline wet the air, Charmander hugging its tail close to its chest while waddling to keep its balance, "Hey bud," Red picked up the little guy, "Want to go back into your pokeball?" The little lizard nodded its head and disappeared into a red light, "poor guy, I guess the sea makes him uncomfortable." Red pocketed Charmander's ball back into his pack, he shook it lightly hearing only a few pokeballs in it, "Nearly out of pokeballs."

Green pushed Red forward, "Then we better get to Cerulean then," Red mumbled at Green a bit until both began walking side by side, the sun slowly setting upon the road and the sea. "Do you think we'll make it to the next city before the sun sets?" Green opened her large yellow bag pulling out a pocket watch, "No, we'll never make it in time." Red began sliding down an incline on the hill, "Red what are you doing?"

"Making camp near the beach," Red planted himself still to motion at Green, "Come on!" Green slowly slide down the hill after Red who began gathering leaves and sticks. In a burst of flame, Charmander jumped from its ball to light the fire.

"Come on bud you'll be nice and dry under the hillside." Red pointed towards a patch of dirt that hung above. As the sun began to set, coloring the ocean bright oranges, yellows, and reds, the two trainers dozed off. Red's hat tipped over his face as Green nuzzled by his side, her hat laid down upon Red's chest. Charmander and Bulbasaur snuggled against their trainers amongst the shadows but sound of a brush roused both Pokémon. Charmander wiggled himself from his trainer, holding his tail to not wake either of his friends. The small lizard moved under the rising moon as a little pink creature floated ahead, dancing in the moon light. The small creature wandered in front of Charmander, floating around it while sniffing at him. The tiny creature giggled and held its own tail like Charmander, dropping only to twirl around its new friend.

"Bulba.."Bulbasaur wandered out from the shelter, the tiny pink creature disappeared in a bright pink light. "Bulba?" Bulbasaur approached Charmander. Speaking in the tongue of its friend, he asked about the little critter. Charmander moved its arms as it retold its tale but only till Bulbasaur growled at Charmander to stop did they both realized the small creature returned, floating above them. It stared at them with such innocence titling its head at every variation of sound and syllable; however, it did not speak to them. The first sound it made was a giggle or a sound close to a purr. In every sense of the word, the sound was primeval and basic. Charmander spoke at the strange critter yet, he got no answers, and the creature seemed to have no desire to explain what it is or maybe did not understand the word. Both Pokémon knew this creature was hallowed in some term, or at least hallowed in the ways of Pokémon, as the creature while alien, was astonishingly familiar. To both of them, this creature seemed like a mother or a father, even its gender was amiss to them. None of this uncertainty fazed them. None of this uncertainty placed them on edge. This mysterious creature with no detriment name, gender, or grouping had a calming aura about, an aura of peace, familiarity, and kinship.

Yet the little creature seemed to laugh increasingly as another figure approached, this time Charmander and Bulbasaur recognized it as the new member of the group kept on chanting its name clearly in the moonlight. The pink fur ball Clefairy rolled down the hill, chanting its metronomic song. By the time Clefairy made it up on its feet, both the strange creature and it began dancing in unity. Chanting together as the air around begin to glow with a weird energy. Charmander and Bulbasaur wandered in and took to the dance themselves. The four danced under the moon chanting their names in unison, no worries or questions arose as they enjoyed themselves in the hypnotic trance. By the time the moon hit is apex, the energy that surrounded glistened as bright as the moon, Clefairy stood still in the light staring at the moon but nothing happened. Clefairy stood still as the light slowly disappeared and the moon's light even seemed to dim. As the last of the light died down, the little pink puff Clefairy fell upon the floor and began to weep, tiny tears falling down its pink cheeks. Charmander and Bulbasaur shook and waddled, trying to calm the little pink puff down but nothing worked. The cheerful Clefairy remained stricken with grief, but then the small critter began to speak. Its words were swift and quick and for a silent enigma the creature's words sung true. Even with the every appearance of the moon against the cloudless night, the odd creature's words pierced to Clefairy's heart and soften the turmoil that fell upon the fairy Pokémon. Clefairy stopped crying and began to snivel but as the oddity's words sunk in the Clefairy grew silent. In a moment, Clefairy jumped up but instead of walking back towards its home in Mount Moon, it wandered towards the sleeping trainers. Charmander and Bulbasaur followed as the silent creature floated above; Clefairy dug straight into the exposed yellow pack and pressed itself against one of the pokeballs and disappeared from the night into the ball. Charmander and Bulbasaur turned around to ask the mysterious creature the meaning of its words, yet it was gone. With the pink mystery gone, both Pokémon returned to rest near their trainers, their friends.

"Red wake up" the sounds of chirping Pidgey filled the air as Red wiped his eye's and stretched himself awake. "Come on lazy bones, look at this!" Red was pulled to his feet by Green as she pulled out her Pokedex and a ball for her bag, "Tell me do you remember this Pokémon?" Red rubbed his eyes as he skim across the information in front of him.

"Yeah, I recognize it. Its Clefairy," Red yawned, "like the one from mount moon." Green tapped her foot waiting for Red to understand her. "What?" Green flicked Red's nose.

"Now look at it," Red mumbled to himself a bit as he read it once more.

"What…" Red took the Pokedex from Green's hand, "that's impossible…"

"See." Red nodded, "Bulbasaur says Clefairy is in this ball or at least that's what I think he meant." Bulbasaur growled beneath them, "Yes I'm sure that's what he meant." Red scratched his head.

"Why would a Pokémon purposefully enter a pokeball?" He shook his head, "It doesn't make any since."

"Maybe it thinks it's the only way for it to evolve and mature." Red raised his eyebrow at Green, "Maybe it missed its chance to evolve with the other of its kind at Mount Moon and it thinks we can help it."

"I guess that is one way for that but it could have waited another month for a new full moon." Red thought to himself a bit, "Maybe, something pushed it towards it."

"Who would persuade a Clefairy to enter my pokeball?" Red shrugged but Green just kissed Clefairy's pokeball, "Don't worry friend, I just know we will have great times together." Red grinned and picked up his bag. "I guess you're awake and ready to go." Red nodded. Green put the ball away and locked her arm with Red, "Off to Cerulean City." Bulbasaur and Charmander tailed behind. Yet amongst the clouds, a small tinge of pink danced amongst the clouds, lying peacefully upon pillows of clouds.


	6. Charmeleon Combat!

Pokémon RGB Part 6, Charmeleon Combat

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

The sun bared down upon the road as the pristine ocean reflected the shiny buildings of Cerulean; the reflecting light framed the dull ornate Cerulean Gym, where tinted glass walls flanked every corner. "We finally made it Red!" Green jumped in the air and ran to hug Red, squeezing him.

"Well, well, take about sappy," Green and Red blinked for a moment to the familiar voice, "See this is why you two have no chance of becoming the best, you can't even travel without relying on someone."

"Come now Blue," Green muttered, "Can't you be happy just to see us?" Blue puffed hot air and drew his pokeball in front of him.

"Not really," Blue stared right at Red, "Besides I just want to see how far you have come Red." He wiped his hair from his face, "You beat me last time but this time." In a burst of water, the medium sized turtle, Wartortle, popped from the ball, "You stand no chance." Red pointed forward as Charmander jumped forward.

"We'll see about that!" Green shook her head.

Those two are still the same. Still fighting and competing, its always been this way but I feel uncomfortable this time…Blue seems different especially with that Wartortle…Yet Red's still the same. The same smiling face that would get muddied up after wrestling with Blue and beating Brock with a well-placed Metal Claw, he hasn't changed a bit. Why has Red stayed the same? Why has Blue changed so much? Have I….

"Hey Green" Green glanced up towards Red who gave her a large smile, "Don't worry so much. I know we can be a handful sometimes but this is something we must do!" Green sighed and nodded and backed up with her Bulbasaur.

"Still Mr. Hero," Blue mocked, "What are you a video game protagonist?"

"Nope," Red pulled his pack's straps up, "I'm just going to prove you wrong."

"Go!" Both trainers shouted simultaneously. Charmander rushed forward puffing a patch of smog around Wartortle. With a quick turn, Charmander rushed into his smog with a Metal Claw but a twisting shell sundered the smog and reflected the strike.

"Char!"

"Tortle!" Both Pokémon glared at each watching each other.

"Wartortle, bubble beam!" With a puff of its chest Wartortle shoot a stream of bubbles forward, Charmander twisted pass it and ran forward, pulling its claw's back for a strike. Wartortle withdrew into its shell and pushed itself forward, tackling Charmander forward. "See Red you can't pass my defense. Wartortle's shell can reflect anything your tiny lizard can throw." Red grimaced and looked at Charmander who was breathing heavily.

"Charmander…" He's already spent but we have to keep fighting! Red throw his hand forward, " Come on Charmander let's show off our fire! Let us show off our passion! Metal Claw!" Charmander eye shined as he ran forward on all fours, jumping directly above Wartortle.

"Withdraw" Wartortle entered its shell as Charmander came down in a glowing light but when the glowing lizard hit Wartortle's shell began to spin away. Wartortle popped out of its shell slightly dazed but shook the stars from its eye. "What." Blue saw the blinding light split from Charmander's body.

"Charmander are you okay bud!" Red shouted but as the last bits of light split apart, a darker red lizard stood in its place. Charmander shook its flat heat and released a breath of fire.

"Charmeleon!" shouted the large lizard. Red pulled in his arm.

"Good job, bud!" Red pointed straight forward, "Now let's apply some pressure!" Charmeleon nodded and rushed forward its two claws glowed a bright light.

"Wartortle, match him with Power-up Punch!" Wartortle and Charmeleon fenced each blow with each other, sounds of metal clangs roared as the piercing light from each blow split with each strike. The impact of steel and fist against each Pokémon forced them back as they dug into the dirt.

"What a punch!" Red glanced a Charmeleon who puffed out a ball of fire. Wartortle is both defensive and offensive...No what. Red saw Wartortle pound its fists together its body seemed to radiate a tinge of red. ! "Charmeleon, it's a game of attrition! Very every hit he gives, return it two fold."

"Char!"

"So figured out my plan, haven't you Red." Blue taunted, "Still we'll see if your newly evolved Charmeleon is fast enough deal that two-fold strategy of yours." Wartortle dug its feet into the ground. Red nodded at Charmeleon and with that the lizard pounded the ground. With a swift push, Charmeleon closed the distance preparing both claws with its metallic technique. Wartortle punched forward connecting with Charmeleon's claws. The clanking of steel echoed once more but with a twist of his tail Charmeleon connected a hit to Wartortle's body. Backing up, Charmeleon blew a wall of smog. Wartortle spin itself around in its shell, with a twist it barely dodged Charmeleon flanking strike. Bouncing back, Wartortle stroked forward, pushing Charmeleon back.

"Char," hissed Charmeleon. Red looked around and cut the air with his hand.

"Ready Bud, smokescreen again." Charmeleon puffed at a storm. Wartortle rushed in with a rapid spin and turned prepared for a strike from behind but none came. Charmeleon swung from below with his strike. Slashing at Wartortle's shell with both claws, Wartortle flew from its spot and landed in the dirt. "Good job Bud!"

"Enough, lets finish it Wartortle!"

"I believe in you bud!" Both Pokémon rushed in colliding as both hits landed forcing both Pokémon back, rolling backwards towards their trainer. Charmeleon and Wartortle got back up, huffing and puffing. With a blast of red light, Wartortle returned to its ball. Red glanced up at Red.

"It's obvious that we are equally matched now," Blue put his Wartortle into one of his cargo pants pockets. "And that is good enough for me. Smell you later." Blue paused, "But it was good to see you two." Red smiled and nodded.

"You did great today buddy," Red closed his eyes, listening to the wind, "I can feel it…We're getting there. I can feel it."

"Red, "Green ran up to him, "Let's get Charmeleon to a Pokémon center." Red nodded, the two walked side by side towards the center. The familiar settings warming them as they wait, Red sat down next to Green in the waiting room. Green giggled a bit. Red and Green exchanged looks and began laughing together, "This is the second time that we're waiting for you and your Pokémon."

"Yeah, I guess I better be more careful." Red ear twitched as he heard the call of the nurse, he made a face at Green before walking away.

"Hey you can't just make a silly face like that and walk away!" Green fumed, "It's no fun if you only get to do it!"

"Ha!" Green bounced in her chair, "I guess your boyfriend's giving you some trouble?"

"Red's not my-"

"I know kid," The red-haired girl pouted, "Just wanted to see your reaction. Yep, you'll be a reckoning force alright." Green tilted her head a bit. "Oh my mistake, the name's Misty and if that's not enough for you. I got a little heads up for you, I'm the resident Gym Leader and if I'm not mistaken you and your 'boyfriend' are not half bad in a battle."

"But I wasn't battling with anyone," Misty shook her head at Green.

"Nah, I'm pretty good at seeing people's potential you know. The way you followed their moves, you got a talent for knowing a Pokémon's boundaries. I'm sure of it."

"I think you're mistaken."

"Only one way to prove that kid," Misty crossed her arms, "Battle me at the local gym. I'm certain that afterwards you'll come around." Misty walked towards the counter before twisting back at Green, "Oh by the way, your 'boyfriend's' a good one." Green flustered as Misty walked away.

"Hey Green?" Green fell off her chair after hearing Red's voice. "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Green grabbed Red and pulled him towards the door, "You! Me! Training!" Red mumbled as he stumbled along with Green who muttered under her breath.


	7. That's an I-vysaur!

Pokemon RGB: Part 7, That's An I-vysaur

Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur tumbled backwards after the strike as Charmeleon landed down, "Bubla!" Bulbasaur rushed forward. Jumping full force into a tackle, Charmeleon twisted itself away as Bulbasaur flew through the air. Bulbasaur pushed itself off the ground, wobbling a bit from the hit.

"Okay, that's enough." Green picked up Bulbasaur and patted its head, "you're one tough cookie aren't you." Green nuzzled Bulbasaur and tickled its belly, "Such a good girl!"

"!" Red scratched his head, so…it's a girl….I've been calling a boy for so long….I wonder if…Charmeleon shook his head at Red patting his belly. Phew… Red thought, what kind of trainer am I if I can't even remember my own Pokémon's gender!

"Hey Red?" Red failed around a bit, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Red grabbed his chest.

"Well, no problem," Red wiped dust off his shirt, "I deserved that for blanking out like that." Bulbasaur and Charmeleon chatted together, chuckling and laughing at each other. "Those two get along well, just like us." Green nodded, "but why are you so adamant about training this hard? I mean you never were this keen on traditional training"

"I just…my way of training isn't enough look at Bublasaur, she barely stands a chance against Charmeleon."

"But that's different!" Red pulled out his Pokedex, "Charmeleon has a type advantage against her."

"Yeah, but your Charmeleon matched Wartortle," Green shifted her weight, "It's the exact same scenario!" Red mumbled to himself until his eye glistened.

"Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle." Red rubbed his chin. Green looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "Charmeleon's on a whole different level then Bulbasaur…"

"Exactly Bulbasaur needs to get stronger and my…" Red placed his finger over Green's lips.

"No, not literary!" Red placed his Pokedex into Green's hands, "Read this."

"Pokémon maturity?" Red nodded and pointed towards the display screen, "So Pokémon like Bulbasaur have three stages of maturity that increases their abilities drastically after every new stage, something called evolution."

"Charmeleon is in his second stage of maturity, so he's right now in a different class all together. You can't compare under-leveled Pokémon when they have been raised with equal skill."

"Like your Charmeleon before it evolved, Bulbasaur won't be able to match second stage Pokémon with competent trainers…"

"Yeah, the question is why hasn't Bulbasaur evolved." Red scratched his head, "Does it say anything about how long it takes to mature?"

"16 years." Red's mouth dropped.

"But that's impossible! Charmeleon you're older then me?"

"No, natively 16 years," Green pulled Red to see the display, "Don't tell me you didn't finish reading this before giving it to me!" Red shrugged sheepishly, "It says that trainers can help their Pokémon mature faster than their native kin. Your Charmeleon has the same level of experience as a wild charmeleon since it just evolved." Red placed his head on his head.

"Well bud," he joked, "You're a quick study!" Charmeleon crossed his arms and nodded. "No doubt about it!" Red's face shifted to a quizzical look, "I don't understand something though?"

"What is it."

"We've been facing the same challenges and facing the same enemies as we traveled together. Why hasn't Bulbasaur evolved?"

"Well not every experience," Green laid out her hand, "That battle with Blue must have given Charmeleon the push to evolve."

"Yet we have battle just as hard here," Red pocketed his hands, "and no evolution. I'm confused here, is there something blocking Bulbasaur from evolving?" Green looked towards the Gym.

"Maybe Bulbasaur needs an extra push," Green smiled, "A push that comes from a professional and not a friend." Red relaxed a bit.

"I'll be rooting for you on the sidelines."

"Hold up!" Red and Green froze in front of the gym as a large man blocked the door, "Where do you kiddies think you're going now."

"Um to the gym?" whispered Green with that the large man grew a big smile.

"Oh, so Lady Misty has some new challengers," the large man laughed, "we'll don't just stand there, who's going first." Green raised her hand, "Well let's get you changed into an appropriate outfit. Red and Green exchanged looks. "Don't want your clothes to get wet from the field, you'll catch a cold." On the sidelines Red looked from behind a large glass protector.

"That's the arena!" Red watched as small platforms dotted in a shallow pool.

"Indeed it is," the large man appeared behind Red, "The platforms are designed as grounds for the water so a tricky trainer can't just electrocute the water for an easy win. Lady Misty would never awards trainers who use circumstantial effects to win. As the best trainers adapt and create their own advantages, they do not need to use such underhanded tricks. After all if she wanted to rig the battle she would have placed lightning rods and used a deeper pool as her battlefield. Not this shallow pond with large platforms." Red nodded. The gyms' lights flickered off and two large spotlights shined against platforms on the ends of the field.

"Welcome to my Gym, I am Misty. You're resident water expert. We'll see if you can defeat my powerful currents and torrents as my water Pokémon are as strong as the sea. Can you handle their might?" Misty pulled two pokeballs from her blue jacket pockets, tossing her blue jacket aside as the shallow pool began to ripple.

"So even the gym leader wear's a swimsuit?" Red muttered a bit as he saw the gym leader wearing an outfit out of a thick blue top and bottom. "…"

"Speechless, hmm?" nagged the large man.

"What! No!" Red blushed a bit but it grew a tinge darker, "That's?" Green walked into the spotlight sporting something a little different.

"Wearing something nice for your 'friend'" Misty prodded.

"Nothing was left," mumbled as she tugged at the green two-piece.

"Oh yeah," Misty rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I forgot was the swim-meet for the trainees." Green's raised her eyebrow. "Cerulean is the place to be for any up-and-coming water trainer in the Kanto. After all that's why my gym is here. No place better for water Pokémon and trainers alike in the world I bet." Misty waved towards Red and the large man. "Hey Bif! Nothing left at all?"

"Nope Lady Misty," fanned Bif, the large man, "But no worries she's a lucky one. That's undoubtedly the second most adorable outfit we have in stock. Second to yours Lady Misty."

"Ah shucks Bif," Misty pouted, "For someone playing for the opposite team you sure know how to flatter a girl!"

"Opposite team?" Red thought, "What does that mean?"

"So let's set the rules then trainer," Misty held out the two balls in her hands, "I'm assuming that this is the second gym you've faced." Green nodded, "Good then I'll give you a heads up. Every gym leader you face from here on out will use the amount of Pokémon equal to the amount of badges you'll be earning. For example the next leader you face will use three as it's the third badge you seek. Same rules apply though. You must at least use the same amount of Pokémon as the leader. You can exceed them if you're not confident in your abilities but something tells me you're not one for an easy out." Green held two balls out. "I thought so." Misty smiled, "Then let's begin!" Misty and Green tossed up their first ball, in twin burst of light yet only one Pokémon stood ready in the field.

"Green's using!"

"Clefairy!" sang out the pink Pokémon as it danced in the water. "Clefairy!"

"Ah such a cutie but," Misty raised her arm out, "Staryu swift attack!" From the floor a thin object spun forward into the air and began releasing stars at Clefairy, Clefairty danced around the attacks and posing after the last star crashed into the ground.

"Clefairy!" Green smirked.

"Okay Clefairy, pound attack!" Clefairy twirled around in a circle and bounced forward smashing its fist into the twirling Pokémon, Staryu. Staryu shook itself. The Pokémon began spinning its star-like body and sliced through the air. Light reflecting off its red central gem, Misty clapped her hands.

"Not bad but," Staryu rocketed down, "tackle." Staryu crashed into Clefairy, tossing it into the air.

"Fairy!" muttered Clefairy as it wandered a bit.

"Come on Clefairy!" Clefairy shook itself back, "Let's go, double slap." Clefairy bounced itself forward towards Staryu; however the star-shaped Pokémon twirled away. It came down from behind Clefairy, "Behind you!" Clefairy bounced over the incoming Staryu and smacked it twice. Staryu wobbled out of its spin and landed on one of the dry platforms.

"Nice hit, see I told you," Misty shouted, "You got some talent! So show me how you deal with this!" Staryu began spinning once more but instead of riding across the air, the pokemon twisted itself in the water. The shallow pool began twirling and spinning until most of the water floated around Staryu.

"Clefairy metronome!" Clefairy began twirling its fingers back and forth, its fingers glowing with bright light.

"Too late, water pulse!" Staryu burst from the whirling water and pulled streams of water from the floating current and blasted a stream of water at Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" shouted Clefairy as its fingers lost light, the current of water forced Clefairy off its feet and carried it to the end of the field.

"Clefairy," the little Pokémon mumbled to itself incoherently. "Nice work," Green returned Clefairy into its ball and tossed her last pokeball into the field. In a blast of leaves, Bulbasaur growled at Staryu.

"A grass type, ey?" Misty nodded her head, "Staryu ready a swift-" A gust of wind came into the building hitting and battering Staryu, splattering water all over the field. Bulbasaur held herself to the ground but bits of leaves and a small stone left her bulb in the wind. "Nice and soaked," laughed Misty as Staryu fell to the ground. "So much for too late metronome," Misty returned Staryu and tossed another pokeball in blast of water.

"Another Staryu!" Green asked as the larger purple eight star creature stretched on the field.

"In a way but just a lot better, Starmie will me more enough for your Bubla-" Misty stopped as Bulbasaur began to glow on the field.

"Bulbasaur?" Green whispered as the Bulbasaur began shifting its legs and its bulb splitting open.

"Ivysaur!" shouted the green quadruped with its large pink bulb with four leaves shaking a sweet scent in the air.

"Now things get interesting…" whispered Misty, "Starmie swift attack!" Starmie began spinning quickly as stars rained down quickly at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Green shouted, "Return the favor, razor leaf!" Ivysaur shook small leaves from its opened bulb and shot them forward, each slicing open a star. Every leaf and star exploded on contact and turned into dust. "Keep it up girl!" Ivysaur rushed forward until it was underneath the floating star Pokémon and blasted out a cloud of yellow spores. Starmie's movements began to slow down as the powder began to cover it.

"Starmie rapid spin that powder off!" Starmie began to spin around but large vines held it in place.

"Ivysaur, vine whip!" Ivysaur tossed the paralyzed Starmie into the air and slapped it with her whips. The stunned Pokémon crashed into the corner of the pool and laid there. Misty returned the battered Pokémon back into its ball.

"Well, it seems your too much." Misty exhaled, "So do you see now. I was right all along." Green nodded. "Here." Misty walked towards Green and planted a blue tear shaped badge in her hand, "This is the cascade badge. With this you show that your skill as a trainer and grants you respect from trainers and Pokémon alike. Now be proud about yourself, it's not every day that I get a trainer tough enough to beat me. Oh" Misty winked in Red's direction, "And you better be ready when I get my Pokémon back from the center cutie! Because I know you'll be a fun match." Misty turned to Green and lightly elbowed her, "Don't worry I know he's your 'friend.'".

"Will you please stop with that?!" Green shouted.

"Oy," muttered Red from behind the glass, "I don't feel so well right now…"


	8. Are you Oak-k!

Pokémon: RGB part 8, Are you Oak-k?

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

The click of the power button followed the flash of light from the shining display. Blue poked the screen as he watched members of his grandfather's assistants tumbled to get to the screen. "Move over," a female assistant pushed the fumbling ones aside, "Hello this is Professor Oak's lab?" The female assistant laughed, "There's my little brother how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Daisy but where's gramps?" Daisy flicked her light brown hair.

"Not even saying hi to your sis?" Blue mumbled a bit.

"What! I mean…you know….hi sis…" Blue whispered into the display.

"That's my baby brother!"

"Daisy!" Daisy laughed.

"Alright, no need to get your pants all tied up," she twirled her hair, "Grandfather is out right now. He said he was visiting an old friend from the Johto Region."

"Johto?" Blue mouthed the word, it was unfamiliar and foreign.

"He never told you, did he? Of course not, he probably wanted it to be a surprise after you beat the Indigo league…"

"Gramps has planned that far ahead already…" Blue tightened his fist.

"You know how he is. He trusts your two friends and you can change the face of the Pokémon League. He thinks that you three will usher in a new era of Pokémon relations." Daisy winked at Blue, "But don't get so worked up little brother. Just have fun on your journey, raise your Pokémon how you want to. Don't think about what 'Gramps' expects. Either way, you'll impress him. I mean I barely made it passed Vermillion and decided after that battle that training wasn't my forte. After all that's why I'm over here in Pallet grooming and breeding Pokémon that Grandpa studies." Blue sniffed a bit.

"Thanks sis…" Daisy smiled at him.

"Careful Blue, if Red or Green sees you tearing up," She waved her hand at him, "you'll lose your tough guy persona." Blue wiped his nose.

"Yeah," Blue showed a thumbs-up to the display, "I didn't think I would break down like that from hearing all of Gramps' expectations. I just wanted to report my findings and how far I got so far."

"Blue, Gramps doesn't expect a progress report until a year of travelling; I doubt you'll have…." Daisy grew silent, "you've seen and caught this many of different Pokémon species already?!" Blue nodded, "Baby brother, this is extraordinary! I don't think even hired helpers have gotten this much information on such a diverse population in so quickly." Blue perked up a bit, "who would have thought that my baby brother is a Pokémon genius!"

"Daisy I-" Blue blushed a bit.

"I mean I remember when you were five years old and you came to me for advice about how to get Green's attention. I mean you were jealous of Red when they played together without you! You were so cute when you pouted about that!"

"Daisy…"

"Oh and when you did get her attention you were so proud! Mother and I just had to take pictures of you with your little triumphant expression as you pranced around the house about your successful 'defeat' of Red! Such a little cutie!"

"Daisy!" Blue's face went a deep crimson.

"Oh sorry," Daisy covered her mouth, "It's just you've grown so much from those days and it's probably one of my most fond memories. I get a tad nostalgic at times." Blue exhaled and smile at his sister.

"Those are good memories, albeit embarrassing ones. There still good memories." Blue showed a victory sign, "I still can make that victorious expression! This is one for my up and coming victory over the Vermillion gym. But do you think you can tell me about this Johto Region?" Daisy waved her finger.

"I'm not spoiling your surprise little brother. You just have to wait." Blue puffed out a little air and waved his sister good-bye. With a click of the button, the display went dim.

Blue pushed open the heavy doors, the bright lights glaring against the blank floor. "Welcome challenger to the battlefield!" The walls tinged with electricity, "I am the lightning champion! A veteran of the Great Pokémon War, I've survived turmoil alongside these electric personalities and I'll see if you can keep up! I am Lieutenant Surge!" Blue spotted a large man that stood on a glass platform. He crossed his muscular arms across his chest, "So you think you have what it takes to duke it out with the likes of me. Well kid, I got to admire your courage but I need to see if you have the determination to even stand a chance against me." Surge pressed a button as large cans rose from hidden trapdoors. "In a Pokémon battle the trainer with the greatest drive and determination always wins the day. As trainers that have these qualities treat their partners with a level of skill and care that goes beyond expectations. I won't face any trainer who lacks these characteristics." Surge slammed his hand against the glass platform, "Do you, challenger, have these characteristics. Can you get beyond my test?" Blue ruffled across the cans and found a single switch. The switch clicked, Blue searched the one above it and heard a second click. It resets? Blue thought. He looked across the room. It wouldn't be feasible to place the switches far away from each other…They must be near each other. So it was not above…how about to the left. Blue shuffled into and found the first switch and shuffled into the left and this time Blue pulled the second click. The large cans returned underneath the floor, a large electronic door swung open on the other side of the gym. Blue rushed forward into the door. When he stopped in the room behind the newly opened doors, the floor began rising. Blue turned to see the glass platform Surge was on was much larger and thicker than previously thought. "Welcome kid, to our Battlefield!" Surge held out three Pokeballs. "You better be ready kid for it only gets harder from here." Blue was silent but he drew his own three from his belt.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Blue tossed up his first pokeball and released a large rock serpent, Onyx. The glass platform shook a bit.

"A rock type, hmm" Surge smiled, "You know your typing kid. That's a good start but," Surge tossed his pokeball up in which an orange rat appeared from. "Raichu will shock your world." The rodent Pokémon sparked its large cheeks and swung its large bolt tail around. Onyx began constricting itself together and Raichu rushed forward and pouncing in front of it. "Biding up means little when you get a quick onslaught of rock smash," Raichu swept to the side smashing its tiny fists against the large behemoth. Shaking the large rock creature with every strike, Onyx moaned in pain after every strike. Onyx shined a dark red and smashed into the incoming fist of the Raichu, pushing both Pokémon back into the glass platform. It shook once more but the platform remained solid and still. Blue gritted as he saw Onyx stay motionless on the side. He returned it into its ball and tossed up another rock ,the smaller rock Pokémon shouted its name.

"Geodude!"

"What are you a funny man!" Surge mocked, "My Raichu may be down for the count but I still ain't going to lose to that slow pack of stones." Surge returned the wobbly Raichu into its ball. "Meet Magnemite!" The second pokeball released a singular metallic ball with two magnets on its sides, its large eye staring at Geodude.

"Geodude rock slide!" Geodude grew extra rocks of its body and threw them at Magnemite, Magnemite shifted past the attacks and rushed forward.

"Sunder that rock with a magnet bomb!" Magnemite rushed at it with it and dropped a ball of energy. The ball forced Geodude of its spot and tossed towards Blue feet.

"Geo…" Blue returned Geodude, "Okay buddy let's show them your ability, Wartortle!" In a burst of water, the turtle Pokémon appeared and smashed its fists together.

"A water type…" Surge smiled, "Let's see what moves these turtle can do!" Magnemite charged its body up but Wartortle spins towards it and smashed its fists into it. Blasting the Pokémon towards Surge, Surge smiled, "A fighting type move!" Wartortle smashed its fists together and a tinge of red covered its body, "and it's bolstering itself. I knew this turtle was more than it appeared…" Surge punched the air, "Get in their Magnemite and thunder wave!" A field of electricity covered the field.

"Wartortle into your shell and bounce yourself up!" Wartortle shot itself up and into the air. The electrical charge moved over Wartortle's thick shell. With a blast from its water pulse, Wartortle closed the distance and smashed Magnemite with a power-up punch. The launched Magnemite fell from the air and spun on the glass battlefield.

"Let's see whose Pokémon stands out in this final match." Surge threw his last pokeball, "a triangle of Magnemites appeared together."

"Magneton,"shouted the mysterious Pokémon.

"Wartortle waste no time strike at it." Wartortle rushed forward at it but a force field blocked the strikes. Wartortle pummeled against the purple screen.

"Reflect will soften those blows, Magneton use."

"Brick Break!" Surge turned to see Wartortle change its stance from a forward strike to and overhead chop. Wartortle's arm shattered the screen and blasted Magneton through the glass platform to the floor below.

"Well, I'll be I've been flanked…" Surge sniffed, "It's been to long since I've had a battle like this. Kid you definitely deserve this." Surge squeezed Blue with a single arm hug as he gave rubbed the top of Blue's head, "Here it is the Thunder badge. Sorry about your noggin, just my way of showing respect. Take this with pride kid. Shock the world with your power because kid, you're something special." Blue gripped the sun shaped badge and waved Lt. Surge good bye.

"Nearly half way there," Blue muttered and with a smile he walked towards the outside light.


	9. Cat-Ching Criminals!

**Pokemon: RGB part 9, Cat-ching Criminals**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Blue passed along the path as he heard a light voice…"Is that Red", muttered Blue

"Blue, buddy! Look out!" Blue was forced to the ground by an unknown force until he heard the up-and-coming assailant.

"There you are Blue!"

"Green!?" Green had her knees against Blue's back as he was forced to the floor. "What are you doing!"

"Stopping you! You weren't stopping when I called after you!" Red came up from the horizon huffing and sweating.

"Sorry bud," Red rubbed the back of his neck, "tried to warn you."

"Well how about getting this crazy girl off me."

"Crazy am I?" Green pulled back Blue's ears.

"Ow, Your-Ow-not crazy!" Red picked up Green from Blue's back.

"He wasn't doing anything Green," Red stopped for a second, "well he did call you crazy…"

"Not helping Red!" spouted Blue. Red gave him a sheepish smile. Green wiped off the dust from her skirt and shirt.

"She just wanted to say hi Blue but," Red laughed, " I guess tackling someone to say hi is a bit overboard." Green giggled with Red as Blue looked at them and began to walk away. "Hey Blue lets walk to Celadon together. I mean we haven't actually had some fun together since we left home. Besides Green and I are going to Lavender town after this."

"Lavender town…"

"Yeah, the place where dead Pokémon are laid to rest." Red's eyes disappeared under his hat, "I have this bad feeling in me about going there…I have a terrible feeling but we have to go there." Red pulled out his Pokedex, "It's the only place to get ghost Pokémon and I made a promise!" Blue looked away from Red. The three friends walked side by side in silence. Green pushed herself between Red and Blue.

"Come one guys," she pouted, "it's no fun when nobody's talking!" Red chuckled.

"There's nothing to talk about Green," started Blue, "Everything's clear." Green stopped and Red nodded, "We're walking together to Celadon as this is a milestone. This gym marks that half of our journey to the Elite Four is nearly done. It's a momentous occasion." Blue flipped his hair, "It's a great memory to form with friends."

"I can't believe it…" whispered Green, "You're a total softie, Blue!" She grabbed his cheeks, "Such a softie."

"Hey let go!" Blue tried to push her off, "Red get her off me! Red!" Blue and Green saw Red had stopped and was staring. "Red?"

"Sorry guys I have to do something!" Red rushed forward past them.

"What's with him?" Green muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Blue grabbed Green's hand, "Let's follow him." Blue and Green tailed Red as he shifted into the busy streets of Celadon. "Why is he so adamant of going ahead?" Blue muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't follow him." Green whispered, "I trust Red knows what he is doing."

"Well I don't!" Blue pushed through the crowd when he saw a flash of a red cap enter a casino, "Red's never one to leave his friends without cause. Something is big going on and I want in." Blue pushed open the casino doors and Red was nowhere to be seen. "What?! Where did he go?" Blue looked around the slot machines, feeling out every nook and cranny. Green passed the machines and walked up to a poster, its wrinkled face catching her eye. She felt across the poster and felt an indent in the wall.

"Blue it's over here." Green pressed the button, the floor next to her began shifting until hidden stairs were revealed. "It seems you were right…Red what are you doing…." Green and Blue shuffled down the stairs as damaged walls and burnt debris dotted the hidden floor's wall. "Red's definitely here." Green's ears picked up a distinct shout, Green sprinted after it. Blue tailed her. Green jumped over fallen debris and slide down the corridor till she saw a pillow of smoke as a Charmeleon jumped out and slide over as a large creature with a thick horn rammed into a door.

"Charmeleon metal claw!" shouted a familiar voice. Charmeleon flipped itself around and smashed into the large creature with its shining claw.

"Rhyhorn return." A deeper voice muttered, "You'll be a pain. I can see it in your eyes. But I've had enough of this foolishness. Maybe we'll meet again but I warn you child…no one crosses the Rocket Boss without consequence." A thicker cloud of smoke overtook the old cloud.

"Red!" shouted Green as she rushed into the smoke and slammed into a shaded figure. Blue tossed out a pokeball, releasing a large bird Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto gust!" The dust was pushed aside, revealing Green shaking Red around.

"What were you thinking!" she shouted between tears, "You could have gotten killed! You've seen what these guys could have done to you! You-you are not invincible. Do you hear me?" Red wiped the tears from her face.

"Green calm down," He got up and helped Green to her feet. "That's why I went alone…I can't let them get away. I can't stand around and let these guys get away with these crimes. Even if this isn't my fight. Even if it puts me in danger! I rather gamble with danger then allow them a chance to escape."

"That doesn't mean you should do it alone!" Green shouted, "I know you have the best interest in mind but remember when we faced those crooks together. We were stronger together then alone! I understand you want to fight this insanity but you don't have to do it alone. You have your friends. You have us!" Blue stood silent as Red listened to Green's pleas.

"You're right," Red puffed, "I'm sorry. I guess I still have a long way to come. Right bud?" Charmeleon nodded. "I keep on forgetting that I haven't gotten this far alone. I have my friends that push me forward. My Pokémon partners fight beside me. I even have you to lecture me when I'm being a fool." Red smiled. Green sniffed, "I promise I'll try to be a little smarter just please stop crying. That's hurting me more than any wound.

"Oh you quit it." Green mumbled. Blue returned Pidgeotto to its ball. Blue watched as the two laughed. I'm not like them…he questioned…I would have never decided to rush into a blazing. I would have never decided to fight it beside anyone. I would have called for help…does that make me weak? Does that make me a lesser person?

"Hey Blue," Red with his scuffed face smiled and stretched out his dirtied hand. "Thanks for worrying buddy." Blue hesitated a bit. "What is it? Don't be so modest. I know it was you who was worried about me. I mean without you I probably wouldn't have remembered that this journey is not mine alone." Blue paused a bit and grinned and shook Red's hand a single firm time.

"Of course," Blue stated, "Without me both of you would still be stuck in Cerulean." Blue ignored Red's mutterings. So I'm the voice of reason…Blue thought, the leveled headed one. The calming rain for the burning fire and the caressing leaf… I'm fine with that. After all, this two need someone to keep them on track. Without them I would have not real challenge… Blue noticed as Red was being poked at again by Green.

"I doubt you can call him for being cocky when you rushed ahead into something ten times more dangerous," mouthed Green.

"Hey guys," Red and Green turned to see Blue smiling, "Come on we've done all we can do here. Let's leave before anyone thinks we are a part of this." Red began to speak, "Shut it Red, whoever that was you pissed off has loads of money on his side. Chances are that he can be right in the police headquarters and they won't touch him." Red stopped, "Don't worry I'm sure mister Hero will find a way to save the day." Blue lagged behind Red and Green as they sneaked out of the entrance. Blue tightened his fist. "I will become stronger…I must…"


	10. Time to Bellessom!

Pokémon: RGB Part 10, Time to Bellossom

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Petals and powder danced in the air, the silent breeze fluttering them in an elegant orchestra of movement. Ivysaur shook her stalk and rushed forward at the twirling green creature in front of her, the creature twirled above her and landed behind her. The two flowers on the side of her head began to glow. Ivysaur twisted around and rushed into the creature's chest tossing the lithe critter backwards. "Return Bellossom." The woman in the large yellow kimono bowed, "Such strength, it brings tears to my eyes." Ivysaur pranced over towards her, trainer Green who nuzzled the Pokémon. "And such love between trainer and Pokémon is always nice to see."

"Thank you Erika!" bowed Green, "It was a fun battle." Erika placed a multicolored badge into her hand.

"This Rainbow badge will light the way on the rest of your journey." Green smiled when she heard a large 'wow.' A little girl appeared in a tiny green kimono with red textures on its lower fringe.

"That was amazing!" the little girl pulled on Green's skirt, "You battle really cool!" She hugged Ivysaur, "and this Ivysaur was so amazing! Such a cutie!" The little girl began playing with Ivysaur, who chased her in a game of tag.

"It seems you've got the attention of my pupil," Erika smiled, "Today there seems to many trainers whose skill whets her imagination."

"Multiple?" Green asked.

"Yeah!" The little girl stopped in between Green and Erika, "There were these two boys that came here before you. The first one fought with a Wartortle and he was all like," The little girl changed her face, "so serious! He was cool and dreamy!"

"Dreamy?" muttered Erika, as Green's mouth lay a-gap.

"Oh and the other one," the little girl jumped in to a pose, "he used a Charmeleon! I remember that he smiled through the entire battle! So fierce and handsome!"

"Dearie," Erika patted the little girl's head, "have you been reading too many beauty magazines today." The little girl shook her head.

"I only read a few."

"At your age," Erika picked her up and poked her nose, "Is too much." As Erika walked away, "Oh, young trainer, thought my pupil has exaggerated about your friends." Green shifted a bit, she knew they're my friends? "I think I have something that may help you on your journey. If you want, you can meet me at the Vileplume Perfume Shoppe." Green tapped the ends of her shoes together as Erika left the room with the vocal little girl. Something that can help me… Green pushed opened the entrance doors and presented her badge in the light. "I got it!" Green shouted as her two friends, Red and Blue, nodded at her.

"That's great!" Red smiled, "I never thought Charmeleon would have gotten a hit in, so much status effects. First paralyzed, then poisoned, oh, and then put asleep: never thought I would get so much trouble out of a type I had an advantage towards…"

"Status effects?" Green tilted her head. Blue and Red looked at each other.

"Certainly she used some against you too," Blue asked, "Grass types are known for their powder moves. Especially when dealing with dangerous opponents." Green shook her head.

"Hey maybe that's something unique about them," Blue and Green looked at Red, "Charmeleon has no problem with fire and burns so maybe grass Pokémon have no problem with spores and powders."

"So if these powders were used Ivysaur would have been immune to it." Green postulated. Red nodded.

"Yeah I'm certain that's it." Blue pulled out his pokedex, "Blue what's a matter."

"If one type is immune to this condition, what about others?" Blue looked through the pokedex, "It would change effective tactics and when types have advantages." Blue began to walk away but Red grabbed his collar.

"Hey what I got something for you," Red pulled him back, "It's important. Here take this." Red placed a watch-like device in to Blue's hand. Red placed another in Green's before putting on a third one. "It's called an x-transceiver! I found these three in that hideout apparently those crooks, Team Rocket, stole this tech to keep in touch. I know we can use them for a better purpose." Red placed his hand over his heart, "Like our promise that binds us together, these transceivers will make sure that no matter where we are we'll never be far apart."

"Always poetic Red," Blue muttered, "But it's a good idea. Whenever we're close we can challenge each other to gauge our strength. "

"So what are we waiting for?" Red pointed forwards, "Onward we go!"

"Wait!" Red and Blue turned towards Green. "I need to do something first. You guys can go ahead."

"You sure?" muttered Red. Green nodded. She watched as Red and Blue walked away towards one of the routes. Green sprinted towards the center of Celadon. The bright lights and multitude of scents assaulted Green's nose as she passed a number of shops selling food and memorabilia. She spotted a sign in the shape of a Vileplume that blinked bright colors of blue and red. Green rushed through the moving crowd and pushed open the clear front doors to enter a room filled with heavenly scents ranging from orchids to citrus.

"Ah the young trainer has come," Green turned to see Erika dressed in a new kimono, one of lighter hue. "Come, come, take a seat." Erika grabbed three fragrances from the counter and placed them on a clear table. "I want you to smell each one and tell me the differences of them." Green placed out her hand as Erika sprayed a dab of perfume on her hand. Green smelled each one and an uneasy question came to her mind.

"I don't understand how this helps me," Erika waved away the question.

"Which scent smells nice," Erika asked, Green looked at her perplexed.

"But my question?" Erika didn't respond. "Um, well they all are nice but in different…." Green smiled a bit. "Oh I get it."

"Remember how my little pupil gushed about your friends," Erika waved at one of the assistants who brought over two pink cups of tea, "She wasn't entirely wrong with her statements. The trainer with the Wartortle was indeed confident and cool in his battle. Every attack was precise, a willful trainer. Well aware of his Pokémon's limitations." Erika took a sip of the warm tea, "The second trainer with the Charmeleon fought with such ferocity and speed. Every action is a move of passion and confidence, a fiery trainer. Well attuned to his Pokémon's spirit." She placed her tea gently down. "And finally you, you fought with grace and serenity. Tell me, did you feel anxious as we battle or was your heart calm as your Pokémon's. Did you fear that you might lose?"

"I never thought about losing," Green whispered, "I just watched my Ivysaur and knew she would do her best as that's all I can give, my best."

"Exactly, you fought not with your Pokémon's spirit but with each other's heart in tune. Where the boy with water fought with his mind, where the boy with fire fought with his spirit, you fought with your heart. Each method a powerful tool, each method a powerful bond; however, they are all equal in ability and equally beautiful."

"Just like these different perfumes," Green muttered, "But why does this help me?"

"It doesn't dear," Erika sipped her tea again, "I just wanted for my pupil to hear this…She wants to be like me but she can't be strong by mimicking her mentors. Hearing about three trainers whose skill surpass my own with uniquely different styles may open her eyes. You see, you helped me." Green noticed a tiny eye peeping form behind the counter. She smiled and bowed to Erika.

"Thank you Erika." She pushed open the store's doors and into the sunlight. Green rushed passed the crowds and the stands. "I need to catch up to," Green slowed her speed as she saw two figures waiting at the front of the route to Lavender town. "You guys waited." Green watched as Blue began walking down the path and Red shook his head and pointed his thumb towards the route. "Mind, spirit, and heart: three peas in a pod." Green rushed over grabbing both Red's and Blue's arm as they walked in unison down the winding path.


	11. A Haunter House!

**Pokémon: RGB part 11, A Haunter House!**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

"Here are your Pokémon back," The red-haired nurse smiled as she handed over a plate of six pokeballs, "They are back to peak performance." Red nodded as he placed all the pokeballs into his pack. He paused for a second and tapped his hat.

"Excuse me, miss?" Red pointed towards the great tower visible through the center's windows. "I've heard a lot about Lavender Tower, is it true that someone is desecrating to the tops levels?" The nurse flinched a bit.

"I was expecting you to ask about the hauntings?" Red shook his head, "Well to be honest…no one knows what those men and women in black clothing are doing? They just set up shop inside the top floors and closed them off. They've said its for the people's safety." Red gritted his teeth.

"Thanks that's all I-"

"Wait a second young man!" Red tripped onto the floor, "Sorry," the nurse helped Red up and wiped off the dust him, "If you are set on going into the tower then first talk to Mister Fuji. He'll help you understand the importance of that tower is to the people of Lavender Town." Red walked towards a humble building with a worn sign with the word "Pokémon House." He remember the nurses' words, "The Pokémon House is Mr. Fuji's greatest passion, some even say…its way of atoning for some past sin…I can't believe that he's such a kind man." Red reached for the handle when it turned and opened up, forcing Red to fall on top of the person in front of him.

"Red!" Red noticed with a slight blush that he was on top of Green as Blue chuckled in the doorway.

"I'm sorry it was an accident!" Red moved his hands in every direction and motion while Blue mouthed the words smooth at him. Red muttered under his breath at Blue though with every second Red felt the red in his cheeks growing. "I'm really sorry." Red bowed at Green.

"It's fine," muttered Green as she looked away, "its just an accident." Red swore he saw something on Green's face but in truth he just exhaled in relief.

"Good, um…" Red scratched his head, "Why were you guys in the Pokémon House."

"We were told by one of residents that Mr. Fuji would tell us about how to safely navigate Lavender tower but…" Green paused.

"He's not there Red, disappeared." Blue finished, "We heard that something is going in the tower but it may just be some local squabble." Red twisted his foot around but stopped as he took a deep breath.

"Let's go to that tower, I'll explain on the way," Red saluted them and began ahead with both trainers at his tail. Inside the tower the sounds of crying and scent of moist soil enveloped them. People gathered around graves and a few even nuzzling against the headstones whispering sweet nothings to it.

"Remember when I said the cave was scary…" Green's teeth chattered, "This definitely beats the cave in every way." Red grabbed her hand.

"Don't think about the graves just think about Mr. Fuji. I'm scared too."

"Yeah, he practically wet himself." Red pouted at Blue. "But Red's right. Don't think about what surrounds us. Think only of what's ahead. Like that guard at the staircase." Red, Blue, and Green watched as a lone guard began waving his hands in the air as two new grunts came down the staircase.

"It's that brat from the hideout! You might've knocked us around good last time but," the man spit, "ain't happening again, ya hear?" As the three trainers prepared for battle, a large cloud appeared above them as two large yellow eyes peered down. The grunts tossed out Zubats, Ekans, and Koffings, purple poison Pokémon in the shape of bat, a snake, and a floating meteorite. Yet a large hand made out of shadow struck down the large snake Ekans in a single strike. "What! Were the cheapskates here you kids should know better!" The grunts fellow members glanced at each other before two more strikes knocked their Pokémon back. "Forget about the kids," muttered the second grunt, "there really are ghost here." The three grunt guards began flailing towards the entrance.

"So much for being guards…" whispered Green, but where did those attacks come fro-" a large puff of gas appeared in front of Green, laughing and chackling. As the dust cleared, a large gas cloud with two large arms covered its gaping mouth. It's eyes clear with a single pupil, the creature moved straight towards Red and began dancing around him. "I guess he likes you Red." Blue chuckled.

"It's perfect," Blue shook his head, "the silly one gets on the good side of a Gengar family Pokémon."

"Gengar?" asked Red.

"Yeah a powerful ghost Pokémon. Fast and deadly, but has a streak of silliness. This must be its middle form, Haunter…" The large ghost Pokémon began chanting its name.

"Haunter! Haunter!" Haunter pointed towards Red's pack and danced around when Red showed him one of his pokeballs. "Haunter!"

"You want to battle?" Red questioned. Haunter moved away from Red and readied itself. "Guys go on ahead. It seems I got a challenger." Red tossed Charmeleon's pokeball. "Don't hog all the fun, okay?" Red winked at them and directed his attention towards Haunter. Green and Blue went around Red and Haunter and rushed towards the top of the tower until a familiar whipping sound was heard.

"Okay old man…" a sultry woman's voice echoed, "It seems you know exactly what Pokémon is bugging our investigation here…after all can't a woman get her beauty rest while some random peons do my work for me. But not while this ghost is here…" She flipped her long red hair, "all these spineless men and gutless women leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Another voice seemed to attack a puff of air, "almost done dear?"

"yeah," this nuisance is almost done, "I wonder what happens to a ghost when it dies."

"You're not going to find out!" The two figures turned to see Green and Blue.

"Oh goody," the woman joked, "the girlie has returned but it seems with a new boy-toy."

"boy-toy," spat Blue.

"Don't worry kid," the male figure approached, "it pays to go with it especially with the tables are turned." Green and Blue grimaced as the m an cracked his Tauros prod. "now leave before I have an urge to use this."

"Calm down," the woman muttered, "there is no point in using that against children when we can just force them out with our Pokémon. That prod has more important needs then to subdue children…" The two figures tossed up three pokeballs. Two were familiar, a large purple snake with folds the stretched around its head, Arbok, and a twin-headed Koffing, Weezing. But the third was unknown, a large four-winged purple bat. "Don't look so surprised love, after all we are villains." The women laughed but from the shadows a punched the unknown Pokémon back. "It's the other brat!"

"Nice to see you two morons again!" Red joked, "what kind of Pokémon is that," he whispered. No answer came to him, "Well just be careful then. Haunter is great at avoiding attacks. Let me handle the mystery." Haunter nodded at Red and rushed after the purple bat.

"Crobat bite that ghost!" Haunter disappeared before Crobat could seek its incisors into it. Haunter fled from that strike without my warning…something sinister about that move must even scare ghosts.

"Haunter -" A light purple beam blasted Crobat on the side flinging it across the room. Red turned to see a human-like Pokémon with yellow skin and twin bones standing with a bent spoon. A psychic type, Red thought.

"You're not the only one with a new Pokémon, Kadabra's got Haunter's back," Blue stated. Arbok rushed forward at Kadabra when a large hunk of muscle tossed the snake Pokémon back.

"Machoke!" posed the muscle-bound Pokémon. Red smiled as Green winked at the two boys.

"Don't forget little ole me." The three trainers punched the air as there three Pokémon charged up their attacks.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Psychic!"

"Vital Throw!

The three Pokémon launched their attacks, shadow, purple energy, and sundered stone smashed into the three poison types knocking them against the wall. "These children are getting tiresome." In a burst of smoke, the two figures left on a rope. "Maybe we'll meet again children but an enemy like you deserves names, no?" The woman tossed a card at Red, "names gives you power hon, so be prepared for trouble." Red looked at the card and crushed it…agents Jessie and James. As the two disappeared into the sky, a cough came from the side. Blue and Green appeared with an old man and removed his gag.

"Thank you I'm mister Fuji."


	12. 2 Problems, 1 Megastone!

**Pokémon: RGB part 12, Two Problems done with one Mega-stone**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Mister Fuji rustled around papers, opening drawers and cabinets. Red and Blue stood next to Mister Fuji's door as Green paced in front of the door. "Do you think he needs help finding it?" Green murmured.

"It's not like we need it," spouted Blue, "Whatever this secret aid is, I bet it'll have some emotion stick to it."

"But Mr. Fuji holds it dear," Red smiled, "So it must have some importance! No gift should be taken lightly. Even the lightest of gifts hold some meaning."

"Don't you still have that gift Blue gave you on your sixth birthday." Red nodded, "If I remember correctly it was a bin of dirt he pulled from his parent's garden."

"You still have that crap!" Blue stuttered.

"Yep," Red rubbed his nose, "you took the time to give it to me. I've been using that patch of dirt to grow flowers for my mother." Blue shook his head, "Like I said I take no gift lightly, gifts hold a piece of our hearts within them." The door busted open.

"It seems you three are the right ones for these." Mister Fuji placed pairs of stones in their hands, "In truth, I know very little about these stones but…I know one thing about them." Red looked at the different sized stones, "If a trainer's heart and his or her Pokémon's are united…then a hidden power is unleashed. In a way, these stones allow for the power of your bond to consolidate to boost a Pokémon's power beyond its normal limits." Red tightened his hand around the stone.

"Power beyond?" Green expected the stone, "Are you sure…they don't seem that special?"

"Well that is my hypothesis…I've done great many things in my days as a researcher. I've come to understand the many ways Pokémon come to mature and to evolve…" Mister Fuji paused, "But this…" he breathed deeply, "this knowledge came at a great cost to my conscious. To this day, what I've done weighs heavily on my heart. Whatever these stones do, they are inversely connected to humans and Pokémon. Alone they are meaningless but the bond between them…a strong bond…trust….hate….may awakens these stones' hidden ability." He wiped a tear from his face, "But I know," he pointed towards Red's heart, "that you three will unlock it. I can feel it…This world has not seen trainers of your par in generations. As a man who has seen some of the greatest trainers of the last few decades, I can say that with certainty. You…you three will change this world."

"Come on, Mister Fuji," Blue stated, "Enough flattery."

"Flattery…maybe," Mister Fuji bowed to them, "but I have a feeling only you three will have the ability to truly unlock the secrets within those stones.

"Surpassing their known potentials?" Professor Oak stroked his chin, "Are you sure you heard that right, my boy?"

"I'm certain Gramps," Blue shook his head, "This Mister Fuji guy thinks-" Professor Oak startled Blue by slamming his hands against the desk.

"Mister Fuji!" Blue looked at his grandfather who seemed in deep thought from behind the screen. "Do you know who he is?" Blue shook his head, "Mister Fuji was the leading researcher in Pokémon evolution and limitations. His findings have shaken the Pokémon world. His research has helped with the categorization of egg groups, classification of Pokémon species, and the discovery of basic Pokémon genetics! It is thanks to him that we understand why a Charizard can mate with both a Dragonite and a Venusaur. It is thanks to him that we understand why certain Pokémon can use certain moves and are affected differently based by typing."

"Why did he leave?" Red interjected from behind Blue, "I've heard he left because of some sin…because of something that tears at his heart."

"Hmm," Professor Oak hummed to himself, "not much is known about why he left. I've heard rumors such as experimentation on a Pokémon in a secret lab, a practice outlawed in Kanto for at least two decades. However," Professor Oak pointed towards the screen, "Others claim he left to keep a discovery secret from the world, some discovery that would shake the very foundation of our scientific paradigm. Supposedly it includes the addition of a new species to the Pokedex. A Pokémon so unique in biology, by our current knowledge, contains DNA from every species of Pokémon. A creature that holds in its very genetic code, inactive genes that it, by will, can activate to its advantage. A trait we have only given to the enigma Pokémon Ditto whose shapeless form is about extracting residual DNA from attackers." Red gulped. "But I find that neither of these answers seems genuine. One seems very noble, the other very destructive." Professor Oak pressed his hands together, "The most likely option is between the two choices. I have a feeling that this mysterious new species does indeed exist and in an attempt to understand it, some experimentation was done." Professor Oak snapped his fingers, "But this is beside the point, he spoke of power beyond one's limit, well, that must be some form of evolution."

"But Gramps evolutions are based on external factors," Blue muttered.

"Yes and no Blue, tell me do you know of the multitude of ways Pokémon evolve?" Professor Oak patted his chest, "Well the basics of evolution are gaining of energy to mature beyond the current state. Now this statement is actually quite lenient so listen carefully, tell me Red when Charmander evolve who did it go."

"It was quick with a burst of light."

"Exactly, natively evolution is a slow process and for some Pokémon it is even longer than generation. Compare Eevee to Charmander. Charmander is able to mature in the time of decades while an Eevee requires centuries to millenniums to properly evolve. But these is without excess help" Professor Oak pressed a button. "Three pictures appeared on the screen, large birds of varying elements, "These are the legendary birds of Kanto. According to legend, these birds helped shape Kanto into what it is today. But these creatures are able to condense energy into stones, these are evolutionary stones. That burst of light you refer to Red is the release of the stored energy that allows for fast paced growth to occur. This new evolution may speak of the ability to unlock energy that coexists around the Pokémon to temporarily increase the Pokémon's more distinct features into more deadly variants." Professor Oak posed in front of his screen, "you must in cover these secrets for all knowledge is honorable and just!"

"Gramps…there is no need to sell us it," Blue muttered, "a new way to grow stronger is all I needed to hear." Blue shut off the screen and walked passed Red and Green. "Come on guys, I want to see what this thing can do and three heads are better than one." He shrugged his shoulders, "Even they are filled with Ponytas and rainbows." Green began clawing in the air as Red held her back muttering about how the insult was targeted towards him. The swinging just increased.

"Blue," muttered Red as he caught up, "You certainly know how to push buttons." He shrugged as he walked ahead of them. "Always serious," whispered Red as he heard the murmurings of a passing Green. He paced himself besides Green, just in case.

"You don't have to restrain me…" muttered Green, "I'm not going to do any lasting damage."

"I just want to walk with you," Red grinned, "Your more fun than Blue any day." She muttered something under her breath. "What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." She looked straight ahead.

"Don't tell me you're not going to talk too," Red dropped his head, "Ever since Cerulean, we haven't talked the same." He stroked his face, "I wish I knew what Misty said to you." Red whispered to himself, "I must have done something wrong."

"Misty said..." Green held her tongue. "She said…that…that….I wouldn't be that great of a trainer." Green lied through her teeth; Red gave her a perplexed look.

"That explains your anger but…" Red thought to himself for a bit, "That doesn't explain her attitude. I mean she seemed excited about battling you. I mean she joked about me having a special one but I didn't understand what she meant. I mean a special one. Plenty of people are special to me." Green blushed a bit as Red began moving his hands around, "My parents are special to me. Professor Oak, Daisy, and Blue are special to me." He gave a big smile at Green, "and you're special to me."


	13. Sweet Dream Eater!

**Pokémon: RGB part 13, Sweet Dream Eater!**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

* * *

"Get in their Bud!" Charmeleon rushed at Wartortle, its claws glowing. A large whip dented the ground between them. Charmeleon twirled itself back and Wartortle spun in its shell away from the large vines. Ivysaur whipped her vines in the air, holding her ground as the three starters stared each other down. "Smokescreen" Charmeleon puffed out a cloud of smog but spores sprinkled down from the sky.

"Can't hide from my Poison-powder Red" Green grinned as Ivysaur continued to shake tiny purple spores into the air.

"But a steady target is an easy one!" Wartortle spun in its shell, smacking into Ivysaur. Ivysaur tumbled backwards before tackling against the spinning shell. Charmeleon jumped from above and struck down with his claw. The two struggling Pokémon split as Charmeleon hit the ground, piercing the earth with its claw. "He's untouched."

"Charmeleon didn't stay in the cloud long enough for your poison to get to him," Red snapped, "but thanks Blue for buying me time for a strike."

"Too bad it missed," breathed Blue. The three trainers called out for their Pokémon to charge in, their stones began to glow a bright light. Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle began glowing their respective colors. In a mix of blue, green, and red, a bright star of light was born amongst the battle. As the light depleted, a large dragon flew in the air as two behemoths sunk themselves into the earth. The clinking of cannons and the shaking of leaves shuddered as the wind beamed around them. The three trainers flinched as their starters roared. The large dragon landed in front of Red and muttered its name with its claw bouncing off its belly.

"Char!" the large dragon shout out large streams of flames, "Charizard!" Red grinned and chest bumped against Charizard.

"We did it bud! You're finally at your pinnacle! Now all that is left is finesse." Red watched as Green sat upon the enlarged Ivysaur and Blue walking up with his battle-hardened Wartortle. "I guess calling these two Ivysaur and Wartortle is a tad inaccurate."

"Blastoise!" nodded the large turtle. It readjusted its cannons and spurt out clouds of mist. "Blastoise!" Red petted the new form of Ivysaur and scratched her stalk.

"Venu…" she murmured, "Venusaur!" Red chuckled. The three trainers stood next to their starters and paused for a second.

"Look at us…" Green whispered, "We've come so far." Red and Blue exchanged glances, "What is it?" She asked as Blue shook his head and Red shrugged with a smile. "Come on spit it out." Green waited until Red placed held out his Charizard's pokeball in the center. "?" Blue placed Blastoise's pokeball against Red's. Both boys looked at her until she did the same. The three stood there in silence, their fully evolved Pokémon reaching in above them, claw, paw, and vine. Human and Pokémon mirroring each other in the setting sun, "We better get some sleep." The sound of Butterfrees hummed in the air as Scyther legs sung in the night. Green sat alone in the night. Red's light breathes periodically breaking the silence as Blue slept silently a few feet away. Green stared at the night sky, the stars twinkling against the black canvas.

"Pretty isn't it." Green flinched to see a small girl sitting a few yards away. "Sorry to startle you but it seemed like the best time to say hi." The girl got up, her outfit was made out of a black cloth with a netting making up her sleeves, her sleek purple hair matching the sky. "My name's Janine."

"I'm Green," the two girls shook hands and shared the silent night sky together.

"I actually saw that battle of yours," Green flinched a bit, "I could hear the clashing from quite a ways out. You guys have some skills. I wonder…" Janine jumped up and flipped backwards, "Do you happen to be trainers that seek to battle the illustrious leader of Fuchsia City?"

"Um, actually yeah," Green watched as Janine began bouncing up and down.

"I knew it," Janine winked, "Dad is going to be so stoked at having such strong competitors back at his gym."

"Dad?"

"Yeah," Janine pulled out a card from her suit, "My father and I are certified trainers of ninjas and poison Pokémon. It's our specialty so I hope you're prepared for some tricky battling." Janine tossed a smoke ball and disappeared into the night.

"Talk about dramatic…" Green smiled and wandered back into the camp, the stars watching over as she slowly fell to sleep. "Come on let's go!" With the sun a-blazing, Green pushed Red and Blue forward and further down the road.

"What's gotten you so uppity?" Red asked.

"I discovered the gym leader's specialty last night." Green muttered, "Poison Pokémon!" Blue nodded. The three entered the door of the gym a single man stood in the center of the room.

"Ah," the man bowed, "Welcome challengers. I assume you are the three warriors my daughter spoke off. Tell me which of you three will face me." Red stepped forward until he slammed into a wall. "Ha, it's not going to be so simple. Think back to your previous gym battles, poison Pokémon rely on this mechanism to defeat its prey. To scare off predators, unlike previous gyms, I'll not so easily tell you my gym's most treasured secret." Red felt the wall in front of him and rushed into it, breaking the wall. He continued until he was in front of the man. "What?!" How did you break those barriers." Red grinned.

"I didn't I had my Pokémon open them," From behind the man, Haunter appeared and began laughing.

"Ah you have your own poison type." The gym leader bowed, "I am Koga, it will be a pleasure to face someone who understands the elegance of Pokémon that fight no with brute force but with trickery and guile. Now, let us see who has most learned from their Pokémon. You or me!" Koga revealed five balls from his suit and tossed the first on as he jumped back in a puff of smoke. Haunter levitated Red towards Green and Blue. Haunter paused in the air when two large fangs appeared from the shadows, Haunter phased away and appeared behind the flying bat, Golbat.

"Haunter shadow punch!" Golbat dodged Haunter's incoming punch until a fist from the shadows shocked into the bats side. "It's just like a Crobat Haunter watched for its bite!" Golbat swung form the sky towards Haunter who phased into it and shout a shadow ball at its back. "That's it!"

"Golbat return!" Golbat disappeared into a blast of light and Koga tossed another, "Koffing!" The large purple puffball appeared in a breeze of its smoke.

"Haunter back to me," Red spun himself and tossed his oldest pokeball forward, "Charizard ignite the air!" Charizard appeared in the flash of light and blasted Koffing with stream of flames. "Charizard smokescreen." The large dragon filled the stage with smoke.

"Fire can't harm the moisture of Muk!" Koga tossed in Muk but as the large creature appeared in the smoke, a barrage of shadow punches came in. "He switched!" shouted Koga, "using the smoke to cover your tracks." A blast of a shadow ball pushed Muk out of the smog and onto its back. The large slobbering pile of purple slime stood still in its unconscious state. "Let's go out Koffing." Koffing saw Haunter approach it and spat a burst of slime at it but the slime did not flinch the shadowy pokemon. With a quick punch and a blast from its shadow ball, Koffing was flung aside. "No affect it seems." Koga drew his Golbat, "I heard that poison Pokémon are immune to their each other's venom but I didn't believe them. Golbat, you must be swift!" Haunter looked at Red who nodded at him. Golbat rushed forward and rushed at the stationary Haunter.

"Hypnosis!" Haunter swirled its hands as the rushing Golbat could not twist away it fell to the floor. "Dream Eater!" Haunter phased above the floating Golbat and drained green life force from the bat as it began to thrash in its sleep.

"It seems you have learned most from your poison Pokémon." Koga returned his KO'd Golbat to its ball. "I've never had this experience before to be completely defeated by a trainer who has only drawn two of his Pokémon with neither fainting. If your friends are even half your strength, I know I'll have a battle worth of my time. Janine!" the purple haired girl appeared from a cloud of smoke, "Take your father's pokeballs to the center, I'll reset the barriers so the others can finish my puzzle themselves and to you two." Koga grinned at Green and Blue, "I cannot wait to experience your power. I'll do my best to ensure you and your Pokémon can experience some growth from this battle."


	14. Saffron Supposition!

**Pokémon: RGB Part 14,Saffron Supposition!**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

The bustling motion of the city as hundreds of people push each other aside on the sidewalks, the three trainers sat underneath a yellow canopy. Green sipped a bit of tea from a porcelain cup as the two boys chatted about their battle with the fighting dojo. Talks of kicks and punches and the acquisition of the mightiest of fighting type Pokémon: the Boxing Pokémon, Hitmonchan, and the Kicking Pokémon, Hitmonlee! "Supposedly there's a third one," Blue tapped the table with his finger, "A fighting type with equal offense and defenses and is in the Hitmon family." Red's face scrunched a bit before he put out his hand out in the air.

"So something like the Eevee family than?" Blue nodded as a waiter came with two glasses of water, one in front of Red and other in front of him. He swigged a bit of water and snapped his fingers.

"Which means there's an unevolved form?" Blue brought his finger to his mouth, "Unless this rumor is false as this supposed third form is not native in Kanto." Red shook his head and nearly spilled his cup as he moved his hands around. Red moved his water to the side near Green.

"But that makes no sense." Red clapped his hands together, "Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee both are native to Kanto so there immature state should be too." The waiter returned with the check and whispered something into Red's ear. Red shifted in his chair and mouthed really at the waiter. "huh," muttered Red before he began to laugh.

"What's so funny Red," Blue asked, "Certainly that waiter isn't a comedic genius." Red calmed himself and moved closer to the table, hovering barely over it.

"Apparently the name of the immature state isn't even a Hitmon. It's called Tyrogue." Blue leaned back into his chair, the light steel squeaking with his motion.

"Tyrogue," Blue nodded, "Explains why the premature state isn't common in Kanto." Red cocked his head to the left, "Do not know? Gramps once told me that some Pokémon breed on the borders of regions. Tyrogue was one he mentioned."

"So Hitmons migrate into Kanto from this border," Red sighed as he twirled his glass of water before downing the entire glass, "I wonder why only two of the three variants of Hitmons migrate here." Blue shrugged as Red called out for a new glass of water. After the waiter returned to refill Red's water, he chugged it and shot right up. With a foot on his chair, Red shouted, "Let's have a battle!" Both Green and Blue stared at Red who retracted his arm in, "Come on, we haven't had a good battle since Fuchsia. It will be fun." Blue stepped from his chair and walked past Red into the crowd, "Where are you going!" Red shouted after Blue, he waved Red away. Slowing Red could no longer see Blue within the stream of people, "Well…I guess that's a no." Green grabbed Red's arm from behind and pulled him from the chair. "Hey! Where are we going?"

Green winked at him and whispered to him. "It's a secret, okay?" Red nodded as they faded into the crowd. Blue waited at the door of the Saffron gym when he felt a cold breeze down his back, he turned to see a tall woman with black hair walking towards him.

"I see you have some clairvoyant ability." The woman stated as she opened the gym doors, her white tee and tight purple pants seemed unusual for a woman with such formal demeanor. "Hmm, you'll discover that your senses will be your worst enemy in here, Blue." Blue flinched as the woman disappeared behind the gym doors.

"Here we are!" Red paused to take a breath; Green stood on the very top of a verdant hill. With a deep breath and a twirl, she released Venusaur from her pokeball. Green waited for Red to catch his breath before he too released his Charizard.

"What are we doing here?" He scratched his head and looked at Green with a perplexed look.

"We haven't really had anytime to ourselves in a while," Green poked Red's nose, "The last time we actually rested because we wanted too and not because we had to was on the trip between Pewter and Cerulean." Red scratched his chin as he thought about the journey; he remembered many details of battle and turmoil…

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "It seems your right." Red looked at Charizard and said, "Sorry bud. We deserve some relaxing after all that hard work." With a sigh, Red planted himself down on the grassy terrain and stared into the deep blue sky. Green lied down beside Red as they stared in the sky in the quiet of nature. "Who would have thought that Saffron City…the metropolis of the shining golden light…would have such a serene spot to see nature?" The trainers laid quietly together in the sunlight as Charizard and Venusaur curled up together in the cool breeze.

"Kadabra!" Two beams of purple energy clashed as two Kadabras stood still in concentration.

"Your Kadabra is well trained but," the black-haired woman grinned, "Its mind is not in-synch with yours." The woman's Kadabra moved forward and its beam becoming more concentrated. With a blast of purple light, Blue's Kadabra shifted back. Blue thought to himself about his opponent, Sabrina, the seer of Saffron. Blue patted his chest and pointed towards Sabrina.

"That's where you are wrong," Blue sliced the air with his hand, "Shadow Ball!" Kadabra flipped up and floated in the air and released a ball of shadows at the opposing Kadabra.

"Hey Red?" Green poked Red's face as the bathed in the sunlight.

"Yeah?" Red mumbled before sitting up. "Worried about Blue?" She shook her head and pointed towards Charizard and Venusaur, the two Pokémon fell asleep in the warmth.

"Kind of funny," Green covered her mouth while she chuckled, "Fire and Grass aren't exactly compatible and look at them. Two peas in a pod," Red shook his head and placed his hand over Green's.

"I don't think we should look at them as opposite or competing forces." Red got up and helped Green up, "Plants need the sun to grow and fire cannot start with plants. In a way grass and fire have a give and take relationship, a bond of compromise and agreement."

"Like plants that need to burn down to lay its seeds?" Red nodded at Green's words. "But what about water and fire…" Green's eyes diverted from Red's gaze, "grass and water are obvious allies as they both help each other." She sighed, "Water and Fire…they fizzle each other out."

"But in the end we make steam and rain." Green turned to see Red smiling at the sky, "Fire, Water, and Grass, I think they are friends in this cycle of life…all on one path but traveling in different ways."

The Kadabra's fired blasts of psychic energy at each other, Blue gritting his teeth as Sabrina stood in silence in the black void that seemed to surround them.

"Maybe Blastoise and Charizard might not be the best cuddle buddies but," Red put a thumbs up into the air. "But they are still friends. They're still special to one another just in a different way than how Charizard is to Venusaur."

Sabrina's Kadabra began to limp before collapsing to the ground. Blue clutched his chest. Even amongst the shadows and the darkness, he smiled for this victory, for his Kadabra.

"Red…do you think we're like our Pokémon?" Red flinched a bit and stood in silent.

Kadabra mimicked Blue and clutched its chest and wandered till it stood next to him.

"Because if we are," Green continued, "Then I'm happy. If that is true, I'll be so very happy." The sun warmed the air around them as the light breath of Venusaur and Charizard blended with the breeze.

* * *

_Preview of Pokémon HGSS_

_Currently in Planning Phase, for more information check profile.  
_

"Hey Lyra don't be mad at me!" Ethan stopped to take a deep breath, he fanned himself with his black and yellow cap. He watched as his best friend, Lyra, disappeared after the little incident with Whitney. "I was just...It was just being nice! I'm sorry!" Ethan noticed a bench and planted himself into it. "Stupid! Stupid!" he taunted himself, "I need to think of something..."

"You could just let here cool down," Ethan watched as a brunette sat beside him, she placed her white fedora into her lap as she went through her yellow purse. "She'll calm down."

"how can you be so sure," Ethan asked the young lady beside him.

"Because I've been jealous over a boy before too." Ethan's face shifted completely red. He began to stutter the word out though his mouth seemed to get dry after each syllable. "You can say it. j-e-a-l-o-u-s."

"She's jealous" he whispered under his breath. "This just got a whole lot more complicated..."

_Note this is not final and may not appear in the final draft of said work or by reader input.  
_

**HGSS starter spread**

**Ethan: Cyndiquil**

**Lyra: Chikorita**

**Silver: Totidile**

**RSE starter spread**

**Brendan: Treecko**

**May: Torchi**

**Wallace: Mudkip**


	15. Amorphous Allies!

**Pokémon: RGB part 15 Amorphous Allies**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

"Haunter!" Red shouted and punched the air in front of him; he ignored the cold darkness that surrounded him. "Give 'em your all! A Shadow punch!" Haunter twisted out of the way of two crisscrossing beams of psychic energy. Haunter fazed its body out. The creature that was firing planted its feet onto the ground, it's a Kadabra.

"Sense him, my partner," the black haired gym leader, Sabrina stood still as she and her Pokémon closed their eyes together. "Now!" By Sabrina's call, Kadabra blasted its beam into a newly opened black hole; Red smiled and wiped his nose.

"Nice try but," The beam severed into different pieces as a fist of shadows forced the beam back, "That's not Haunter!" Haunter phased in front of Kadabra, its tongue lapping once over Kadabra's face. With the lick, Kadabra flinched back and the shadowy punch came forward. The lithe psychic Pokémon flew across the darkness. The room shifted back into a room of clean walls and a wooden floor. "Phew, it's nice to see the floor again." Red tapped the brown planks but he saw a large tongue hit his face, "Haunter!"

"Haunter, Haunter, Haunter!" chuckled the ghost Pokémon, its gaseous body phasing in and out around Red.

"Thanks a lot bud," Red removed Haunter's slobber from his face, "A face full of saliva." Haunter and Red laughed as Sabrina walked up to them. "Sorry about that, Haunter likes to party about after a victory." Sabrina nodded and smiled.

"I wondered why your Haunter moved with such speed and precision, it's your bond. A boy filled with heart for a Pokémon who only is heart." Red blinked and shrugged at Haunter to Sabrina's words.

"Thank you but," Sabrina placed her thin fingers on Red's lips.

"Follow me…" Sabrina walked towards one of the empty walls when a door materialized for Sabrina. "I've got a reward for you." Red tilted his head…he perked up as he remembered, he didn't get a badge yet! Red followed Sabrina into the room when its light flickered and a large machine appeared in front of them. "I offer you a chance to evolve your Haunter to its final form." Red paused as he watched Sabrina pull out the pokeball of her Kadabra. "I see it on your fac. Trust me, I will return your beloved Pokémon."

"Its not me that needs your trust," Red looked at Haunter who seemed to hover around Red. "What do you think buddy? Trust her? Trust me?" Haunter nodded and touched the return button on his pokeball. Red placed his pokeball in Sabrina's hand. Quickly, Sabrina transferred the pokeballs back and forth.

"It is done." Sabrina bowed to Red, "It's a rarity to see a trainer who looks at his Pokémon first then himself. Though," Sabrina pointed towards the wall to her left, a new door materialized. Your friend, the one with hidden locks, also cares for her Pokémon in a similar way. For her, I gave her a gift." Red stood silently then walked to the door. "She'll raise it better than I could."

"I'm certain you could have trained the Pokémon just as well," Red opened the door as light framed his body, "You'll just need to listen to your heart more because I can see…your kinder then you let on." Sabrina giggled as Red left the gym, its tricks and illusions behind. "My friend would be here…"

"Red!" Red turned to see Green running up to him, "When Sabrina told me to wait here after the battle, I didn't expect her to send you here."

"why not?" Red crossed his arms, "I'm not a wonderful thing to meet." She prodded his arm.

"No," She pouted a bit, "She said that I'll find a friend for my new Pokémon." Green tossed up a pokeball to release a weird critter, it sported a green top with a pink piece jutting from its head, white like fringe around its hip with green legs.

"I've never seen you before…" Red pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the critter. "It says it's not native…Here it is, Kirlia. Psychic and fairy type…" Red patted the Pokémon's head before stopping, "umm…" Red looked at Green dumbfounded, "It's a girl right…its very feminine looking." Green nodded.

"This one is but the males look the same." Red flinched a bit.

"Great…" Red muttered, "I've had a hard enough time telling if a Bulbasaur's gender, this, this will not be helpful…" Green patted Red's back as Red dropped his head a bit lower. "Something tells me that the determination of a Pokémon's sex is not going to get any easier…" Red's belt began wiggling. "Oh yeah, check Haunter's new form!" With a twist Red released Haunter, the shadowy Pokémon landed on its two feet.

"Gengar!" The purple Pokémon hanged its large mouth open as it danced around on its two stubby legs and waved its two stubby arms. Red petted Gengar who moved his pointy ears back and forth. "But wait… a friend for Kirlia?" Red grabbed Green by the arm and ran towards the Pokémon Center, with their two new members walking behind them.

"So let me get this straight. You're wondering if Kirlia and Gengar are in the same egg group?" Daisy Oak appeared in front of the screen with a puzzled expression. Red fiercely nodded at her. "Why?"

"We got a present of a Kirlia and look," Red picked up his Gengar, "Haunter evolved."

"So you want to breed them?" Daisy lifted here eyebrow at Red.

"What, no!" Red pointed towards the gym, "Its just that Sabrina gave us this Kirlia," Red began to mumble and twist his own words, "this is getting confusing…"

"Let Green talk to me." Daisy proposed and even waved off Red, telling him to move. He surrendered his seat to Green who explained the situation to Daisy in greater clarity, most notably without any mumbling. "So I see, Sabrina wanted you two to understand that…Well in short yes, they're apart of the Amorphous egg group. It is in fact, one of the most exclusive breeding groups. Most Pokémon in that group cannot breed outside their group. They're too different."

"But Daisy, why did Sabrina give me Kirlia?" Daisy paused as Green rubbed her nose, "Why did she ask me to wait for a friend of Kirlia." Green remembered the words of Misty, the light teasing about her own friend.

"Sabrina is a known seer," Daisy flipped her hair back, "Maybe this Kirlia has something to do with your love life."

"My love life, I'm only a kid!" Green muttered in a fluster.

"You're still old enough to have a crush besides," Daisy winked, "I think you would look cute with a certain boy." Green was silent and searched for Red who was sitting away playing with Kirlia and Gengar.

"Good, he's out of earshot. I'm glad Blue isn't here either..." Green thought, "this would...this is embarrassing."

"Oh that reminds me," Daisy kept her head up with her arm. "Blue asked me to tell you that he is already traveling to Cinnabar Island to face Blaine."

"Blue left!" Green shouted. Red tripped over and stumbled over to the computer.

"Blue left?" Red asked as Gengar popped up on top of his head.

"Yeah," Daisy stated.

"Why would he leave?" Green asked, Daisy sighed and shrugged. Red hovered behind Green.

"His usual deal." Daisy tapped the screen, "He wants to grow strong on his own. He doesn't want to feel like he's getting stronger because of you two." Red puffed out a bit of air.

"Thanks Daisy. " Green smiled and turned off the screen. "I guess its just you and me again. "Red nodded at Green, Gengar waved playfully on top of Red's head. "What's a matter Gengar? Don't like our gloom."

"Gengar!" The ghost pokemon jumped off from Red's head and landed next to Kirlia. "Gengar!" Gengar began to wiggle its body side to side. Kirlia mimicked him. "Gen!" – "Kir!" - "Gen!"

"Kir" Red and Green laughed as the two amorphous Pokémon danced in tune with each other.

"Ha!" Red chuckled, "that's just what I needed!"

"A little Gengar funk to brighten the day." Green teased.

"Exactly." Red smiled as Gengar picked up Kirlia and placed her on his head . The two Pokémon held a pose for their trainers.

"Gengar!"-"Kirlia!"


	16. Blaine-zing Battle!

**Pokémon: RGB part 16, Blaine-zing Battle!**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games. **

"Let's get in on!" Red punched the air in front of him as Charizard clashed fists with a Pokémon surrounded in magma, Magmar. The boom of their fists echoed across the room. Charizard blasted Magmar back with its large wings. The wind pushed the red and yellow Pokémon backwards against the obsidian floor. The black stone melted a bit from its warmth. Red rubbed his nose, my hits aren't connecting. Come on think! Melting the obsidian floor will do nothing…Wait that's it! "Charizard blitz in with a Flame Charge!" Charizard nodded and with a swift move from his wings, he covered himself by igniting the air around him with his tail. Charizard rushed forward covered in flames, smashing in a steady Magmar. With every strike, Magmar dug its feet in to the floor, using the melting magma as an adhesive.

"Oh ho! Flame attacks won't be to helpful against my Magmar." Pointed out the bald man with a white fedora who leaned on an oak cane on the other side of the building, his twiddled his large white mustache. His dark sunglasses reflected the light, "I have a soft spot for trainers who use fire Pokémon; after all, I am Blaine, Fire specialist extraordinaire! The mighty gym leader of Cinnabar island, the leader that does not shake even in the face of an active volcano!" Blaine readjusted his tie and flipped his stylish fedora. "Let's see trainer if you can continue to handle my fiery assault. Magmar fire punch!" Magmar pulled in its arms and waited for Charizard to come back with its charge attack. On the rebound, Magmar matched Charizard's attack and made contact with Charizard's shoulder as he came in for a charge. Both fire Pokémon recoiled back and moved towards their trainer. Charizard stretched his wings and arms, nodding at Red.

"Ready Bud!" Red readjusted his cap, "Let's go!" Charizard created a gust of wind behind it , fluttering Red's jacket. Magmar puffed up its red and yellow belly releasing a ball of fire. Charizard covered itself with its wings as he rolled through the flames and contorted himself to strike at Magmar with his claws. The first attack slipped past Magmar, the second black light reflected off the glancing blow of Charizard's claws against the flaming fists of Magmar, the third strike stunned the yellow and orange creature with the fourth hit launching Magmar into the air.

"A draconic strike!" Blaine's fedora titled from his movements. Charizard shot up into the air and slashed with his claws at the drifting Magmar. With the hit, Magmar cracked through the obsidian floor to the underlain metal polymer that coated the facility. "It seems I've been duped!" Blaine readjusted his hat and grabbed his wooden cane. "I didn't expect a Charizard so capable of using Dragon Claw with such efficiency! " Blaine approached Red and from his pocket offered him the gyms' badge, the Volcano badge, a tin slit in the shape of an ember with a tiny inner flame. "I must admit kid, you're tougher then you look." Blaine tapped Red's head with his cane, "But don't get your head full of views of grandeur and pride. You got here kid because you and your Pokémon work well together. Never forget that." He waved his cane at Red, "And if you do just come back to Cinnabar so I can give you a good whack in the head." Red's face lost color at Blaine swinging his cane in practice and quickly left the plain Cinnabar gym with its reflective, currently melted, obsidian tiling.

The breeze of cool air hit Red as he left the gym, the view of the ocean and shining sun brought a smile to his face. He turned to see Green petting Venusaur on the bench outside of the gym, waiting in the same spot as he remembered. Red sat next to her as the chat, a few inches away. "Oh ho ho!" Red and Green turned to spot Blaine, dressed in his black slacks and red shirt with white wind-breaker, tipping his every present white fedora. "So this is your girlfriend, boy?" Red's mouth dropped as Green looked away from the old man.

"What! No!" Red got up waving his hands around in a fluster, "She's my friend."

"Yes, that's the idea of a girlfriend my boy. Point one she's a girl. Point two she's a friend. Add point one and point two, she's your girlfriend," Blaine looked slightly away towards the sky as Red began mumbling incoherent words, his tongue dry and tied, "Young love. I remember those days, shy hand holding, and sweet stolen glances of innocence. Oh, the days of my youth." Red mumbled to himself as Blaine patted his back swiftly, "Ha! No need to be shy my boy, she's a cute young thing." Blaine waved at him forward. "Come on! No need to be modest." Red began running away but Blaine grabbed his collar, "I said no need to be modest, I mean she's your girlfriend. Tell her how you feel, warm an old man's heart."

"B-but, I…!" Red attempted to speak before Blaine tapped his cane. Every syllable that came from Red's mouth followed as his face changed a shade closer to his namesake.

"No, no," Blaine shook his head before bowing towards Green, "I'm so sorry your boyfriend lacks conviction to your relationship." Green blinked a bit, confused and flushed, at Blaine's antics.

"Um, Mister Blaine?" Blaine turned towards Green who just pointed towards the gym, "Would you mind letting me challenge you if your Pokémon are all rested up."

"And she's got a good head on her shoulders!" Blaine poked Red with a stick, "Come on boy, if you don't start being more confident in your relationship with this lass, she'll leave you." Blaine began walking to the door and opened it for Green.

"But she's not my girlfriend." Red muttered to himself and fell on the bench, "You believe me Venusaur, right. We're just friends, nothing more." Venusaur grumbled a bit, "What! What do you mean I'm delusion and blind!" In the gym The arena's floor was fixed and solid, the obsidian shining anew.

"Okay my lass, with all that silliness out of me," Blaine casually picked a ball from his pants, "Are you ready for a gym leader unlike any other. Or perhaps you need to time to cool off," Green shook her head, the red in her cheeks slowly diluting. "Fine then." With a simple toss, Blaine released his first Pokémon, a medium-sized pup, with white tuffs of fur on its coat of red with black stripes. "Growlithe will be your first opponent." Green nodded and threw her first Pokémon into the field, Kirlia bowed in from a ball of white light. "hmm, Growlithe flamethrower!" Growlithe sparked the air in front of him as he puffed out stream of flames. Kirlia stood still and created a screen of light, the flames pillowing against the wall.

"Kirlia psyshock!" Kirlia skated across the floor and levitated bits of rocks along her way, with a twirl around Growlithe the stones began to float around him. Growlithe spat balls of fire at Kirlia's feet, missing and heating the ground. Kirlia flipped backwards as the floating stones pelleted Growlithe at every angle. The small red dog shook before collapsing to the ground. Blaine ran his finger through his mustache.

"That Kirlia is quite strong for its stage…" Blaine nodded, "I've got it, Come on out Houndour!" From a dark pulse, a dog with black fur and white bones scorching the air howled into the air. "Houndour thief!" Houndour ran forward and swiped at Kirlia, Kirlia bounced backwards and landed on her feet. Houndour cracked the item underneath him, "I see an eviolite!" Blaine smiled, "No this is going to be simpler, Houndour fire blast!" Houndour puffed its chest as its bony protrusions tinged red, from his maw a torrent of flame pierced through the air. Kirlia looked towards Green, she nodded at her Pokémon. Kirlia summoned a large light screen in front of her. Kirlia kneeled down and began to glow. The incoming fire hit the screen, the purple light slowly cracked. As the cracks travelled closer to the center, a burst of light reflected the fire blast and fortified the defensive screen. "Ah ha!" Blaine tapped his cane, "A good back-up plan!" The light died down as Kirlia appeared larger, with a bellowing white skirt and a pink protrusion from her chest. "A bait-and-switch and I failed for it!" Blaine nodded and laughed, "Good one!"

"Thank you, but Gardevoir is not going to hold back because of your compliment!" Gardevoir released a blinding light from her chest, a dazzling gleam that blasted Houndour backwards. Houndour stayed on the floor. Blaine returned the Pokémon to its ball. Blaine smiled.

"This battle is going to be a fun one," he playful grabbed his chest, "I don't know if my old heart can take it." With a toss of his pokeball, a similar Pokémon appeared, black fur but its bony bumps were larger and on its head two horns jutted out. They seemed to sear the very air that touched it. "Ready, Dark pulse!"

"Dazzling Gleam" The dark and light blasts meet in the center as its flash blinded everyone for a second. Red petted Venusaur's head. Mumbling something about delusional his something. Venusaur readjusted herself, tiny bits of pollen falling into the air.

"I wonder how it's going in there." Red whispered to Venusaur. Venusaur just lay down quietly down as the gym door opened.

"Why don't you ask the badge I have," Green held the Volcano badge in her left hand before Venusaur ran up to her, accidentally forcing Green to drop it. Red picked up the badge and handed it over to her. "I'm sorry I left you out here girl but this gym wasn't good for you." Venusaur moaned a bit but nodded solemnly. "Besides I'm not so reckless to but you in a battle that you have little chance of winning like someone I know." Red perked up.

"Hey that's just a rivalry! How can I not face Blue's starter with my starter, there's no fun in that." Red nearly lost balance as Green covered her mouth, holding in giggles, "What? What did I do?" Green just pushed Red forward from behind. "Come one Green! Don't leave me hanging here!"


	17. The Cle-fable of Mew!

**Pokémon: RGB Part 17 The Cle-Fable of Mew!**

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games. **

"Are you sure about this?" Red and Green stood at the entrance of Mount Moon; the mountain remained the same, the rock and dirt still and stagnant. They stood in silence as the wind picked up the loose grains of dirt.

"Yeah, let's find that stone." Green rushed forward into the cave, Red puffed out a bit of air.

"All to return that Clefable…" Red rushed into the cave, "I'm not even sure if she wants to leave after being our friend for so long." Red whispered as he caught up to Green. Charizard and Venusaur were released out of their pokeballs to help with the search. Venusaur felt around with her vines as Charizard popped out balls of fire, nearly burning Red after shooting one to his left. But even with all the light and the reach, the stone remained hidden, no Clefairys, no Clefables. "This is harder than I thought…" Red leaned back against one of the cave's wall, the echoing of the cave, the only music to hear.

"Well maybe…" Green threw two pokeballs into the air from them two pink Pokémon burst from them. A bunny-like Pokémon and a familiar looking Pokémon with spikes coming from its body.

"You brought both Wigglytuff and Clefable? Isn't that a bit dangerous to have three fairy types on your team?" Green shook her head as Red scratched his chin.

"There just here to help us. Clefable do you think you help us navigate this cave? Wigglytuff do you think you could sing to ensure that we aren't ambushed by any Pokémon. Wigglytuff, the bunny-like Pokémon with its floppy pink ears, saluted her as Clefable bounced up and down before pointing towards a far off tunnel. "See, I know what I'm doing." Red nodded, he pointed towards the tunnel so Charizard can light the way, his large flame-tipped tail illuminating the way ahead. Wigglytuff's voice echoed across the halls, the shorter path's echoes, were quicker and shallower. The true paths were the ones that echoed with the Pokémon's melodic voice alongside the advice of the guiding Clefable.

"Um, Green?" Red whispered to her as the tunnel began to a mixture of an unknown voice and Wigglytuff's. "Are you sure about this?"

"You've asked that already." Green retorted before following the voices further until the cave was illuminated by a bright white light.

"I know but what Clefable wanted back may not be what she wants now." Green paused. She grabbed Red's hands and brought it to her chest.

"I know that but," She paused again. She tightened her grip around Red's hand. "Maybe she does still want to be with her group? I trust she knows what's best for her." Red sighed and smiled before dragging Green along with him towards the glowing room.

"Then let's go see." Red and Green entered the chamber as dozens up dozens of Clefairy danced around a giant meteorite, as Clefables sung above them. "It's a giant moon stone…" Red whispered, "Wait," Red pulled out his Pokedex to scan the rock from afar, "So this rock isn't really a moon stone…"

"But the Clefairy's are using it to evolve?" Green pulled Red's hand so she could read the notes of the Pokedex. "A pseudo-stone? So it only has the properties of the moon stone during a full moon or new moon." Red nodded.

"Unlike normal moon stones that shatter after its energy is siphoned off, this pseudo-stone…"

"Regenerates every moon cycle." Clefable ran up to the crowds of other Clefables and began dancing with them, the stone growing brighter after each word, their bodies glowing ever brighter with the moon's glow. "It's a beautiful sight isn't Red."

"Yeah," Red sat down against one of the stone walls to watch the dancing Clefables. He grabbed Green's hand and offered her to sit. Green and Red sat down together as the Clefables continued with their chant, their song ever lifting as each Clefairy began gyrating with excitement. "Do you think Clefable will stay with this group?" Red couldn't see her eyes but only her lips, her smile.

"Y-yeah," Green muttered, "She's having so much fun. I can't take that away from her."

"Want to stay until there done with the song?" Red asked. Green nodded and the two watched as the Pokémon continued on with their ritual. As the ritual died down, Green fell asleep on top of Red, who nodded slightly off every few seconds. "Is it over," Red wiped his eyes and sat still. "Maybe Venusaur was right…" Red muttered as he flicked some of Green's hair off her face, "Maybe I'm being delusional…" He mumbled to himself before shaking his head and waking Green.

"Huh, did I nod off…" Green yawned as Red nodded and chuckled before turning to a laughing Charizard and Venusaur, signaling for them to be quiet and to keep his earlier statements a secret. "What are you doing?"

"Um nothing! Noth-" Red stopped midway before laughing at a sight behind Green. "Hey look who decided to take a nap on your pack." Green turned to see Clefable and Wigglytuff dozing on Green's yellow pack.

"She stayed…" Green sniffed, "S-she loves me…" Green sniffed a bit.

"Come on no tears." Red gave Green a hug as her tears began to float. "Um, your tears are, um, floating." Green chuckled in mid sniff

"Very funny." Green giggled.

"No really!" Red turned Green around and pointed upwards, her tears floated in side pink bubbles of an unknown energy. Two small Pokémon appeared laughing and giggling while floating in the air, one pink, the other blue. "What are they?" The small Pokémon floated in front of Red and Green before twisting about them and clapping.

"Whatever they are they seem to like us." Green whispered. Charizard began jumping up and down, the two Pokémon flew over to him. The three Pokémon began laughing and chatting. "Charizard seems to know them." Charizard pointed towards the trainers and moving his claws around. The unknown creatures listened and stood still in the air. Charizard rushed over and motioned towards Red.

"What is it bud?" Red listened to Charizard, who moved his claw in a throwing motion. "! You want us to use the gift from Silph Industries?" Red pulled from his pack back, a purple topped pokeball. "Remember what the president of Silph said: only capture the most elusive Pokémon with this ball, the master ball. Charizard do you think this Pokémon is the most elusive?" Charizard nodded. Green pulled out her own master ball. "okay bud, I trust you." Red glanced at Green who nodded at him. "Okay together then!" Green and Red tossed their master balls at the floating Pokémon. In a burst of purple light, the two Pokémon were sealed in the balls. A deep ring echoed from their pockets. "Unknown data?" Red scratched his head before they both disappeared out of the cave.

"What do you mean unknown data!?" Professor Oak scratched his grizzled chin, "That's impossible, even if it's a Pokémon from a different region, I've installed enough data for it to at least acknowledge it. But for it to have no information at all. Upload this data to me." Red and Green attached their Pokedexs to different ports as the information got sent. "Impossible! It exists! Wait there children, I need to connect with someone." The screen went blank as Red and Green remained stunned at Professor Oak's surprise.

"He doesn't know…what kind of Pokémon are these?" Red muttered but Green remained silent, deep in thought.

"What about those notes in the Pokémon Mansion…"

"The old building on Cinnabar?"

"Yeah." Green went on, "it said something about a new Pokémon…."

"And that it gave birth but is this that discovered Pokémon or the child?" Red asked, the computer chimed over his voice. Red clicked on the screen as two faces appeared on the screen. "Professor Oak and Mr. Fuji? Why are you both on the phone?"

"Because Red that Pokémon you captured was the legendary new species Pokémon, the mysterious Mew."

"Mew?" Red muttered, Green leaned over Red to see the screen.

"so what makes Mew so legendary and mysterious?"

"Well Green, Pokémon like Mew, legendary Pokémon, are naturally superior to their fellow kin. These legendary Pokémon are the reason why ancient man had myths of gods! Or at least that is my perspective on it."

"Yet even amongst legendary Pokémon, Mew is special," Mr. Fuji started, "he is unlike any other. Not even Zygarde, who breaks auras, not even Arceus, who can change it's typing by stones, Rayquaza, whose presence controls the weather, not even Celebi, who brings harmony: have the innate abilities of Mew… the ability to mimic every technique known to Pokémon, to even copy their very forms. Mew…Every piece of genetic material, every history of a Pokémon species can be found in Mew." Green and Red listened to Mr. Fuji's labored breath, "It is possible that Mew…Mew is the mother of all Pokémon and maybe even of man."

* * *

Hello, as these story reaches its end. I'll like to advertise the next coming stories of RSE (Hoenn) and HGSS (Johto).

If there are certain Pokemon you wish to be seen, fought, or on the team of the trainers, please post a message for those desired characters.

Thank you and I hope this experience so far has been an enjoyable one.


	18. The EliteThree!

Pokémon : RGB Part 18 The Elite…Three?!

Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.

The sun warmed the town of Viridian City, the air sweet, filled with the scents of spring. The ebb and flow of the seasons making full circle. Green bathed in the sunlight as she kicked her feet about, the sounds of the wind soothed her. But she sprung up as she saw a familiar face…

Red stepped onto the Viridian Gym's trainer step as he faced the last gym leader, the Rocket Boss…Giovanni… "It's been a while child." Red nodded, "I've waited for this moment." At his sides stood the rocket members, Jesse and James, both waited upon Giovanni's words and his gestures.

"How should we punish the boy?" Chuckled Jesse, her red hair slightly swayed in the breeze of the air conditioning. James stood silent as Giovanni straighten out his suit.

"Punish? No, reward him," The two rocket members glanced at Giovanni, mouths gaping, "It's been too long since I've faced an opponent of this caliber…It's been too long since of used my personal team against a questing trainer. Normally I face them with a team of rejects…not worthy of me…not worthy for this gym. But you are worthy to face my personal team, worthy to face my true strength." Red straightens himself up. "You've heard me right child…I've come to respect what you've done. It takes a special kind of trainer to completely disturb my team's more unscrupulous actions."

"So why wait to tell me this now?" Red asked, he felt a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

"Because…" Giovanni pulled out a pokeball from inside his black blazer, "This way your defeat will be visible to the rest of the world as you wander without my Earth Badge, but most importantly…" He placed his hand in the pocket of his black slacks, "I'm the strongest trainer in the world! If you can't beat me then you have no hope of defeating the elite four who cowardly hide behind gilded walls! Prepare to be crushed and taught a lesson child!" Red and Giovanni pulled their arms back and tossed their pokeballs into the air, into the arena.

"Blue! Is that you?" Green ran up and grabbed the figure's arm, the figure turned and sure enough it was him.

"Green, you're already in Viridian?" Blue's eyes widen before he looked away and shrugged her hand off him, "If you're here, so is Red…I'm going."

"Why is that important?" Blue paused at Green's words, he breathed in deeply.

"You remember how we traveled together?" Green nodded at Blue.  
Gengar flipped over the rushing purple behemoth, the fearsome Nidoking! Gengar released a ball of shadows at Nidoking's back who swatted it away with its bulky tail. Nidoking rushed forward with its horn towards Gengar, dust spiraling up at the Pokémon 's force. Gengar slide under it and blasted it with a psychic blast. Nidoking braced for the impact before kneeling to the dirt.

"It's because every time we faced something horrible, Red was always the first to jump to action." Blue shouted, "Every time I felt like I was lagging behind him. I couldn't stand it. It was my dream to be the strongest but Red…he seems to get stronger faster than I ever could…"

Gengar twisted around the rushing grey Pokémon , its scales shining in the light. Gengar twisted forward and backwards before he was phased back into his pokeball. Red twisted his arm and released a large blue Pokémon on to the field. Its blue silky skin and bony horn began to glow as it released a blast of ice at the rushing Pokémon . "That's right Lapras! No soak the field with a surf." Lapras opened its mouth as a wave of water rushed at the shivering Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn use stone edge!" Rhyhorn rushed through the waves to impact Lapras directly in the chest. Lapras reared its head back before slamming its body into the Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn skidded backwards from the force of the heavy creature. "See…" Giovanni panted, "You're skill, this battle, its worthy of a man like. The strongest trainer in the world!"

"Why must you always go on about being the strongest? Strength isn't everything you know." Green stomped on the ground, "and is this strength you've earned worth the time that you were separated from your friends. Was it worth it?"

"Strength is the only to show how far I've come as a trainer." Blue muttered as the sun began to die down. Blue revealed an Earth Badge in his hand, a green and white piece of steel shaped as a leaf. "I've beaten the toughest gym leader in Kanto…the strength I earned was worth it." Blue walked away from Green and towards the path to Victory Road, the path for champions.

Lapras and Rhyhorn collapsed onto the ground. Both Pokémon returned in a flash of light. Giovanni grimaced, two of my Pokémon down yet…he has only one fainted…. Giovanni tossed up his Pokémon and released a thick blue Pokémon with a white underbelly. Its horn, smaller compared to the similar sized Nidoking. It patted its belly and roared. Red switched out the fainted Lapras for a new Pokémon. Red shifted his feet and tossed the pokeball into the fray, in a flash of light a yellow bell Pokémon bounced in and screeched as its large maw located above its eyes drooled over. "Victreebell drought!" Victreebell shoot up a beam of light into the air as the blue creature rushed forward with its horn. Victreebell bounced over it and bathed in the sunlight and a ball of pure light began forming.

"Nidoqueen destroy it with flamethrower!"

"Victreebell use solar beam!" Nidoqueen blasted a stream of flames as Victreebell contorted its yellow petal body and blasted out a beam of sunlight. The mixture of red and yellow flashing across the gym, Giovanni covered his eyes but flinched when he heard a large thump on the floor.

"Nidoqueen, too?!" Giovanni tightened his fist. He pulled out his last two balls. "Let's mix this up, face my in a double battle if you can!" Giovanni released his last two Pokémon, a bipedal Rhyhorn with a drill like horn and a round boulder with a tiny head. "Can you defeat my Rhydon and Golem!"

"Blue, stop!" Blue turned to see Green holding a pokeball in her hand. "I don't believe your words." She placed the pokeball directly up in between Blue and herself. "If you truly are the strongest trainer than you'll have no problem facing me."

"This is foolish Green…" Blue muttered but he paused, he knew in Green's face…she wasn't going to back down. Lips pursed and stance ready, no wasn't an answer. "Fine but don't feel too bad if you lose. I mean you haven't even got all the badges yet." He nonchalantly tossed his pokeball and released a familiar face, a brown creature with a fragile body. With a bent spoon in each hand it was Alakazam. Green threw her pokeball into the air, as a lithe figure of green and blue twirled upon the ground before giving it curtsied. "Two psychic types?" Blue pointed forward as Alakazam blasted forward with a psychic boom, Gardevoir blasted up a screen of light. The psychic blast bounced off the screen. Gardevoir twirled in the air and blasted off a shadow ball towards Alakazam. Alakazam teleported away and released his own shadow ball. Gardevoir focused a ball of pink and white energy in its chest and shot it against the shadow ball. The two balls intermixed and struggled against each other before the ball of white and pink light tore through the ghost attack. The remaining force smashed into Alakazam forcing him out of the air. Gardevoir summoned a tiny stones and released it as Alakazam neared the floor. The tiny stones pelting the fragile formed Alakazam. Alakazam remained still on the floor. "How?" Blue grimaced, "She defeated my Alakazam as if it was nothing…"

"How!" Giovanni slammed his fist into his leg, "How is he keeping up in this double battle! I've more skill, more experience. I'm the strongest!" Rhydon traded blows with a hovering Charizard, who swiped with his claws coated in a draconic energy. Golem was lying down on the floor asleep as Gengar seeped dark thoughts and nightmares into the living rock's dreams. Its face scrunching and murmuring as it struggle in its dream. Red puffed and smiled, he titled his hat and stared right at Giovanni.

"It's because I don't fight alone!" Red wiped his nose, "Charizard! Gengar!" Red nodded at his two Pokémon who blasted their switched in mid-battle. Gengar rolled through the air, releasing a number of shadow balls at Rhydon. Each dark mass, smashing and exploding against the flinching Pokémon, Charizard sliced through Golem's outer shell with his metal claw. Giovanni became quiet as his last two Pokémon, his last two prized Pokémon, fell to a boy, to Red.

"It seems I have so much to learn…" Giovanni whispered. He walked up to Red and forced his two badges into his hand. "Take it. It seems I'm not the strongest trainer in the world anymore…and that can't do." Giovanni turned to Jesse and James. "You two! Tell the rest of the gang that Team Rocket is official defunct." They both shook their heads in shock. "You heard me! But you two still have some use for me." Giovanni laid out both his hands. "Find me the greatest trainers of every region so I can catalogue their names…" He breathed deeply, "So I can face them and work to retake my title as strongest trainer. So I can face you again boy." Giovanni opened his hand to Red, "I will defeat you boy…and when I do I can regain my title…"

"Two badges?" Red asked as he finally notice the two green leaf-shaped pieces of tin. Giovanni opened the doors of his gym.

"Because I am not worthy to lead this gym and because…" Giovanni chuckled, "You and the girl..."


	19. The Trio!

Pokémon: RGB part 19 The Trio!

**Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.**

Red dropped to the ground and rested against a wall. Red sighed as he dusted the dirt off his cap. Green wiped off her skirt before sliding down the wall and sat next to him, both trainers laughing as they stared into the seeping light that fell from the cave's exit, the final step to the Indigo Plateau. Red puffed a bit of air as they remained silent in the cave. "I can't believe it…" Red whispered, "Our journey is almost at an end…" Green nodded as she rubbed her arms.

"It'll be fun to be back home." She smiled but she noticed Red's face, no smile. "What's a matter Red? Aren't you happy that we've nearly done it? I mean we almost have all the Pokémon for the Pokedex." Red nodded and sniffed a bit.

"Yeah, but…" Red sighed, "I'll miss this…hanging out with you and traveling all around. I'll miss it." Red pushed himself up, "but like you said, you'll be glad to be home." Red smiled as he laid out his hand. Green held Red's hand with both of hers.

"You're not going to say hi to your mom?" Red flinched.

"No, of course I am. I'm just going to be-"

"Leaving afterwards, right," Green shook Red's hand, "Same here, I'm not done traveling yet…" She blew a piece of hair from her face, "I just thought we were clear about that. I don't want to travel without you either." Red nodded and tightened his hand around hers. "You still want to travel with me, right?" Green looked away from Red who gulped a bit.

"Yeah!" The two trainers stood next to each other, hand in hand "Together…" The two traveled into the exit's light as the Indigo Plateau came to view, the large buildings separated by a single nexus. Each dome acts like its own gym with special doors that only open to challengers and to those who have lost. No exit, a continuous spree of battles where only the most powerful of trainers can last. "There it is," Red muttered the sun beating down upon his hat, "Let's do it-!" Red felt himself being pulled back.

"I know you're excited but," Green flicked Red's cap up, "listen to your stomach." Red felt his belly growl, "Forgetting something?" Red rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it's been a while since we've been to a Pokémon center." Red shook his backpack, "if my stomach is a rumbling, theirs are too." Red gave a toothy grin. "I guess the shock just got to me." Green grabbed Red's hand and pulled him to the Pokémon Center. Within the Pokémon center, the familiar lights and scents guided them through the center. The trainers sat down in the waiting room, Red holding a lunchbox, freshly prepared for challengers. Red eyed it and opened it before taking a huge sniff and laying back with a huge smile on his face. "Normally there are snacks in the center but this is a full meal. I've had something like this since Saffron!" Red gulped down pieces of rice and fish as Green opened up her own. "This tastes like fresh Magikarp, too!" Red licked his lips, "This is great!"

"It's definitely a nice change of pace but," Green remarked as she ate a bit of her own rice, "I wonder why they decided to go all out for challengers?" Then a familiar voice chimed in from behind them.

"Well most trainers stay here for a couple of years so this facility has gotten pretty good at helping trainers." Red and Green turned to see, Daisy Oak standing with one hand on her hip. She flipped her brown hair, "Its good to see you two again." Red and Green snuggled against Daisy who patted their heads. "I know, I know, we haven't seen each other a while. And haven't met in person for a whole year, but," She pushed the two off her, "it doesn't mean you can go all sappy on me. You'll set me off too." Daisy wiped a bit of moisture from her eyes.

"Wait...if you're here that means" Red muttered.

"Blue must be challenging the Elite Four right now." Green finished but Daisy shook her head.

"No," Daisy grinned slightly, "Little bro already beat them." Red and Green stood silent, "Right now Grandpa and Mister Fuji are working with him on some technique. Something about a Pokémon's heart and personally it sounds like a bunch of Farfetch'd to me. Though I'm not an expert on Pokémon, maybe there is a secret power that belongs to a Pokémon's affection with its trainer. Or maybe its just of old farts that have lost it?" Daisy chuckled to herself.

"So Blue's the champion?" Daisy nodded at Red's words, "Maybe…we shouldn't challenge the Elite Four."

"What! But Red we've worked so hard for this?" Green shook Red a bit, "The entire time we traveled, we've both been excited about this moment. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"This is Blue's dream," Red muttered, "To be the strongest…I can't take it from him..." Red turned his head and whispered under his breath, "I've seen what it can do…to lose that dream…I can't to do that to a friend."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Hon, but," Daisy shook her head, "If you don't face Blue now, he'll never achieve his dream."

"Yeah," Green clapped her hands together, "You're his only rival, Red."

"But what about." Green shook her head at Red.

"Doesn't matter," Green smiled, "What was the saying? Boys will be boys?" Daisy chuckled. "Help him get his dream Red by battling him," Green held her hands to her chest, "and when you win I'll be there, ready to challenge you because there is no one I would rather battle." Red laughed slightly and nodded. From the desk, a voice called for Red and he ran towards it. He left Daisy and Green back at the table with the unfinished lunchboxes. "Daisy…how do you know if you like a boy? How do you know if he's your special one?"Daisy perked up.

"You just know dear." Daisy smiled while looking towards Red, "Why?"

"I think I like boy...a special one…" Green whispered.

Blastoise shot out large currents of water. The pillars were waterlogged and worn. "No! No!" Professor Oak shouted, "You have to feel with your Pokémon! You have to join with them!" he turned to Mister Fuji who was running his fingers through his beard, "Right Mister Fuji."

"I am in-tune with Blastoise Gramps!" Blue puffed, "We've been trying forever. Maybe this power of yours doesn't exist!" Blastoise walked over to Blue and nodded with his trainer. "See if Blastoise agrees."

"Of course he agrees." Mutter Mister Fuji. He walked up towards the pillars, "But that's not a problem…" He smiled and tapped his cane, "See this pillar? It lacks an emotional pull to bring up the emotions necessary to unlock the stone's power. Now if we were in the home nation of these stones than most likely you would have activated this stone long ago. Probably when I first gave it to you but…" Mister Fuji's cane moved right in front of Blue's face, "But we are far from the creators of these stones. The power that forged them in a battle of creation and destruction, a cycle of life, you're heart and the Pokémon's heart must mimic this ballad of power." Mister Fuji walked away towards a door that opened to a small room. He flicked a switch and a fortified window came clear as the stone shell disappeared behind a mechanical gear. "When you face your rival, I have a feeling that the interplay of the Kalos Legendary Trio will be born in your heart. After all, the mightiest of us always come in threes. The two rivals who face in an internal conflict and a third who plays referee, who keeps to the two in check. Allies in the play of life, Actors with their own dreams and aspiration: have I become too dramatic!" Blue and Professor Oak stared in silence at Mister Fuji, "Ah too much drama! Don't' worry in time you'll understand. When the right moment strikes, we'll see it…the battle of between the great monoliths of the sun and of the sea."

"Gramps," Blue whispered to Professor Oak, "Are you sure this guy isn't a crazy old cook?"

"You know," he whispered back, "maybe all that time away has gotten to him."


	20. Fire, Water, Grass: The Finale!

Pokémon: RGB Part 20 Fire, Water, Grass: The Finale!

Disclaimer: For those who have not or will not read the description please be aware that I'll be using the international names of each game protagonist. Since Gen 1 only had the male protagonist and the rival they shall be named by their respective games (Red and Blue). The female protagonist will be named green due to the international release of leaf-green. Note if the character has a remake name this will be used instead. (Ethan and Lyra, not Gold and Krystal) This is for the benefit of fans of the franchise that came later than those who started back in gen 1 and gen 2 which game characters were named after their respective games.

Red pressed against the two large doors as a tinge of light pierces the darkness that surrounds him as the champion's room came into view. As he stepped into the center of the large pokeball insignia on the ground, bright lights turned on as a familiar face came to view. "So you've finally made it," Blue shrugged his shoulders, "But I got to tell you," Blue pointed straight at Red, "You're going to lose so be prepared to hear me smell ya later!" Blue drew one of his pokeballs and Red brought up his before a large speaker screeched over them.

"What 's that!" Just as Red covered his ears, a weird man with a funny white coat came in to the building.

"Hold it! Hold it" The man walked up to Red and Blue, "Ah you haven't start it yet! Tell the Madame that we got here just on time." The man waved towards a group of cameramen that rushed into the building and one of them, the one in a purple jacket that said 'Lead', handed him a phone. "Ah Madame, we've go here just in time!" The man pulled the phone away as a loud voice yelled from it, "Still hot as ever." The weird man bowed to Red and Blue, "Hello Champion and Challenger, I am the host of the wonderful and beloved show called Champion Watch! A new show created by the Silph Corporation. Its purpose is simple: to fund a project that would allow every trainer of extraordinary skill to have the chance to have the greatest pokeball in the world, the Master Ball!" Both trainers looked at the man with blank expressions on their faces. "Look kid, if this battle gets huge views then every region, not just Kanto, will have access to the Master Ball! A test is being run in Hoenn right now but the other regions may never see it if this doesn't go well." The man smiled and tapped his chest. "I know you guys want to give everyone a chance to experience the wonders of the Pokémon world and this is a way to do it. So what do you say?" Red gave the man a thumps up but Blue grinned.

"How big is the audience?"

"Worldwide!"

"Good!" Blue walked back to his side, "Be prepared to lose in front of the world Red!" The cameramen scrambled into position as the field grew bright. Red turned to see Professor Oak, Daisy Oak, Mister Fuji, and Green watching from behind a glass room. Red gave them a thumbs up, they all smiled but only Green returned it with her own thumbs up.

"Then let's get started!" Red twisted his arm fully back and tossed his pokeball into the air. Blue released his and both pokeballs exploded in a beam of bright light. A mighty brown stage beetle Pokémon, Pinsir, and the rough blue single horn Pokémon, Heracross, traded glances. In a flurry of battles Red and Blue traded blows. Red's Pinsir and Blue's foreign Heracross, the trading of horns against claws. The smashing of the carapace against carapace and the crushing of horns and against pincers, but a swift aerial ace from Heracross tore through Pinsir's defenses. With a switch Red sent out a large brown and white bird, Pidgeot, it flapped its great wings and tore a current into the room. The blue beetle fluttered into the air and was hit directly by the Pokémon's steel-hard peak and a slash of its wing. The blue beetle fell to the ground but was absorbed into its pokeball. Blue released a his own Pidgeot. The two birds clashed in the sky, claws trading blows as they twirled through the air. The two bird Pokémon danced in the sky as the cawed and screeched. The scraping as talons echoed in the hall. Both birds rushed at each other and smashed into each other as neither bird faltered from their dive. The two Pidgeot fell and returned to their pokeballs. Red and Blue shifted their feet and tossed in a new set. Two Pokémon stared each other down, Red's Pokémon slammed its fists together, its electricity sparking form its yellow and black fur while Blue's Pokémon puffed out balls of fire from its long mouth. On Red's side, the powerful Electabuzz and on Blue's the burning Magmar, the two Pokémon rushed forward with their fists covered in their elemental energy. The clashing of lightning and fire shook the room as flames danced along an electrical current. The two matched fist with fist. There strikes rarely passing the opponents defenses. Both Pokémon charged up their attacks and smashed their fists into the opposing Pokémon's face. The shock of the flaming and thunderous punches blasted the two Pokémon backwards and towards there trainers. Both trainers breathed heavily as they returned their Pokémon and dropped in their second to last Pokémon, Gengar and Alakazam. Gengar opened up with a hypnotic attack but Alakazam reflected it back. Gengar phased out a shot out a shadowy punch towards Alakazam. Alakazam destroyed the attack with a cut of psychic energy. Gengar blasted out a large shadow ball and Alakazam released a wave of psychic energy. The two forces of black and purple twirled together and imploded into sparkling dust. The two phased out and phased in to trade-off blasts of ghost and psychic energy. The two phased in front of each other and directly hit each other with all their might. The two Pokémon blasted back creating a shock-wave of energy. The shockwave created a whirlwind that shook the camera crew. Red and Blue returned their Pokémon to their balls. "You know what this has come down to, right?" Red huffed.

"Of course I do." Blue grinned ", Victory is mine for sure!"

"Well see!" Red closed his eyes and prepared his throw. "Just like the beginning…" Red threw Charizard's pokeball with all his might. "Charizard, I choose you!" Blue tossed his Blastoise into the field as both monster Pokémon shook the field as they landed. Charizard roared and puffed out fire as Blastoise cocked his cannons. "Flamethrower!"

"Surf!" Blastiose and Charizard blasted current's of their element at each other. The flames and water frothing into steam, neither Pokémon gave up any edge. On the sidelines Mister Fuji was grinning and mumbled something under his breath. Green heard Mister Fuji's words and pulled out her own stone, it felt warmer and began to glow. Red and Blue pointed forward at each other as their Pokémon charged into each other with a Dragon Claw and a Brick Break. Both Pokémon began to glow from their chests as Red's and Blue's pockets began to glow. When the two Pokémon collided and the burst of light ended two new Pokémon stood in their place.

"It has happened." Mister Fuji smiled, "They have done it…" The two Pokémon jumped backwards to their trainers. A dark black Charizard with a blue flame beard and jagged wings roared out. A Blastoise with blue guards around his mouth and two pairs of hand cannons with a giant one shaking in his shell stomped the ground. "Mega Charizard and Mega Blastoise…it has been done." Red and Blue readjusted themselves.

"It's time bud to be bold!" Charizard nodded and rushed straight at Blastoise. Blastoise armed its cannon and blasted a Hydro pump right at Charizard. Charizard twirled around the beam of the water and closed in with its two claws glowing a dark purple. Blastoise armed its arm cannons and flushed a wave of water at Charizard. Charizard braced through the waves and struck with its claws against Blastoise hard shell. It sounded like knives against an iron plate. Blastoise knocked Charizard back and shook its shell.

"That's impossible…" Blue muttered, "Charizard should have been wiped out by that water attack. Yet it is still standing…and those attacks." Blue noticed nicks in Blastoise's shell, "They shouldn't have caused that much damage…what kind of fire-type is that." Red huffed and tipped his hat.

"This is it Blue…" Red wiped his nose. "Charizard! Outrage!" Charizard slammed its fists together and began to glow a dark red before rushing forward straight at Blastoise.

"A dragon-move of that caliber," Blue flinched a bit ", Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise charged its cannon and smashed

Charizard with a direct blast but Charizard endured the heat and smashed straight into the large turtle. The Pokémon was launched from the strike and slammed into the wall behind Blue. The large Pokémon fell to the ground and stayed still. "I…I…lost…" Red breathed deeply before Charizard picked him up and squished him.

"Thanks bud but…" Red wiggled out of Charizard's grip and walked up to Blue. The camera's focused on the two. "Thanks Blue, without you I probably would have never gotten this far." Red laid out his hand to Blue. Blue got up slowly and shook Red's hand.

"Yeah," Blue hugged Red, "Same to you." Red and Blue laughed together before Green came rushing in and squeezed both of them.

"You two were great!" Green kissed Red and Blue on their cheeks. Both boys blushed a bit and turned from the camera.

"Congratulations Red." Professor Oak walked up to Red, "but I think Mister Fuji was right all along." Both boys blinked, "He said Red would win…he said he had something that you, Blue, did not. The ability to activate that stone…to activate both stones… Red, you are truly something else."

"No professor, it's just my Pokémon. They are the extraordinary ones." Red looked at Charizard who waved shyly at Red, "Come on don't be shy! That's not fitting of a big dragon!"

"That was great kids!" the strange man butted in, "but do you think that you could do it again." They all looked at the weird man, "You see Madame just loved it and wants another one to increase the funding. So?"

"Red," Red turned to see Green standing on the challenger spot. "Let's give it to them."

"But-" Red mumbled.

"I already beat the Elite Four," She put out her tongue, "Besides you promised me." Red grinned.

"Okay but first let me prepare before." Red rushed to the center to fix up his Pokémon.

"That's so cool!" A little boy was glued to the screen as an image of a black Charizard clashed with one single cannon Blastoise. "Did you see that Mom!" The little black-haired boy asked, his overly-large black and yellow cap fell off his head.

"Be careful honey," the boy's black-haired mother placed the hat back on her son, "You'll burn out your eyes out if you stay that close to the screen."

"But Mom!" the little boy whined.

"No butts Ethan!" Ethan, the little boy with the yellow and black cap, sat back after his mother's scary face. "That's better besides your block little Lyra's view." She patted a little girl with her own overly sized white bonnet with a red ribbon.

"It's okay Mrs. Ethan's Mom. I can see just fine over here." She said.

"It's not okay sweetie." Ethan sat back and next to Lyra on the coach as the television turned to commercials.

"I'm sorry Lyra…" Ethan held his hat and looked away, hiding his face from his mother and Lyra. Lyra patted Ethan on the head.

"It's fine," just than the screen turned back on as two new creature's appeared on the front of the screen. The announcer roared outwards.

"We have a special for you viewers out there! Due to the defeat of the Indigo Plateau Champions Blue, Red, the newest Champion, will be facing against a new challenger! A lot of news, am I right? But to shake it up a bit, both trainers will do this new evolution with all new stones! That's right; Red will not be using the stone that got him his black dragon but all new transformation!" On the screen a Charizard and a Venusaur stood off and in a burst of light both Pokémon transformed. Charizard appeared more aerodynamic with his wingers larger, his skin a brighter orange, and his tail fire shining brighter. Venusaur's flower grew as her entire body bulked up in size and girth with a flower above her head and her butt. The two Pokémon reared up and shot two blasts, one of fire and there other of sunlight. The mixture of red and yellow warmed the screen and the area. Both youngster's eyes shined brightly and they thought to themselves.

"One day…" Both children thought.

Ethan muttered "I want to be like Red!"

Lyra giggled "I want to be like Green!"

The two Pokémon shifted themselves as the sparkles of light and fire calmed down in the field with Red and Green smiling at each other from across the battlefield.

* * *

I like to say thank you to all the readers who have taken the time to read the entirety of my work and I hope it was an enjoyable story for you. I have other works out and I have plans to try to do all the generations if I can find the time. You ca always visit my profile page to see the current projects in the mill. Thank you for the views, reviews, and favorites.


End file.
